


Never a Good Idea

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Rey, Alpha Vi Moradi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Leia, Cardinal did not sign up for this, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Cardinal, Omega Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Reveth is so done with this shit, Twi'leks, Typical Omega Consent Issues, porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: It's never a good idea to bring a captive Omega on the deck of a ship buzzing with Alphas.It's also never a good idea to dangle such a tempting prize in front of Armitage Hux's face.If it's something he wants, he'll get it. Always.





	1. Chapter 1

General Armitage Hux surveyed the decks of the _Finalizer_ with a cold disinterest. Everything was running smoothly, the Alpha would have known if it wasn't. He had clawed for this position tooth and nail. He sure as hell wasn't going to give it up, anytime soon. The ginger Alpha paced the decks, waiting for Ren to come back with the prisoner he was interrogating. It wasn't his job to deal with the prisoner, that was Ren's. As much as Hux hated the dark robed Alpha, he had to admit that the other male could really get the job done when it came to breaking a prisoner. Resistance Alphas tended to be made out of tougher stuff than the First Order brand, it seemed. Just a few weeks ago, an Alpha Resistance spy had made off with a very valuable trooper. CD-0922, better known as "Cardinal" to his Alphas, had seemed to be perfectly trained and willing to bear pups for the First Order.

He ran off with the first Resistance Alpha he came in contact with.

Hux gritted his teeth as he paced. If it wasn't for Phasma and her willingness to attack a pregnant Omega, the escapade with Moradi would have never happened. Thanks to her, Hux was now down an Omega. He shook his head some, arms crossed. As much as he disliked the First Order, they at least had a better way of procuring pups. They weren't breeding out of disgusting, disease filled pens like the Empire had been. No, they took in orphans from war torn planets and trained them to be soldiers. Omegas were on carefully controlled heat plans and all pups were taken to be raised in the creche. He rubbed his face some. Maybe there was something wrong with CD-0922's programming. He would have to watch the rest of his Omega troops for that same flaw.

The doors behind him hissed open. Hux didn't bother to turn around. There would only be one being brave enough to fling the pneumatic doors open like that. That would be "Lord" Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. Also known as the one monkey wrench that gummed up the entire system. Hux didn't bother to turn around. He could smell the stench of fear on the other Alpha, as well as the blood. There was something else there, though. Something...sweet. Something he hadn't smelled in a long time, not since he had been near the heat rooms on the lower decks. Hux turned his head, curious as to what it was. No one in their right mind would allow an Omega to fight in a war...right?

Terrified dark eyes met his. Hux took a step back, noting that there was a bound and naked Omega on a bridge full of Alphas. The Omega had crisp, golden tan skin. Flawless. Beautiful. There was a little extra weight to him, but he looked healthy and that was the important thing. Hux took a quick glance at the Omega's neck. There was no bite scar, no mark. Hux swore under his breath. He was well aware of the silence surrounding him, of the way the entire bridge had fallen silent to look at the beautiful Omega kneeling in front of them. It took Hux a second to notice the black collar around the male's neck and the chain that lead to the masked Knight of Ren. Hux gritted his teeth. This was not the time, nor was it the place, to be showing off.

"If you came here to display your new breeding bitch, save it for the canteen!" Hux snapped. He glared at the masked Alpha, letting the fury radiate off of him. The Omega whined some. He had to be cold. He fidgeted a little bit and Ren casually tapped his thigh with one boot. After that, the Omega fell silent. "Well, Ren?! Aren't you getting out of here?!"

"I was wondering if you would like to meet the best pilot in the Resistance." The helmet filtered drone, as it always did, set Hux's nerves on edge. He hated the thing.

"You expect me to buy that the famous Poe Dameron is an Omega," Hux growled. He crossed his arm and tapped his fingers. Right before he cocked his head, like he was thinking something. "You really think I'm that stupid, don't you? You really think I'm stupid enough to let you make a fool out of my men by saying that your new bitch is Poe Dameron." He glared at Ren. "As you can see, I'm not buying it." And the sooner Ren got that damn Omega off of his bridge, the better. He had no real idea what the Knight of Ren wanted, nor did he care to know.

"Go on, tell him." Ren prodded the Omega with his boot.

The Omega jerked his hand back with a hiss. Something seemed to change in him as he was kicked and he set his jaw. Hot, dark eyes met Hux's blue ones. His curly hair, limp with sweat and possibly blood, was almost plastered to his skull. The Omega licked his lips and drew himself up. "Yeah. My name's Poe Dameron and yeah, I'm an Omega." He sat on his haunches before crossing his arms. "Do you strip all your prisoners naked or is this just for me? I don;t know about you, but I'm getting cold and turning blue in places I would rather keep!"

One of the other Alphas leered. "I'll gladly warm you up."

"Thanks, but no thanks." The Omega didn't give him a second glance before turning back to Hux. "Well?"

"General, I'm willing to trade him to you," Ren slowly said. Hux seemed to sense that something was going on here. He cocked his head, waiting for the rest of it to come out. "Dameron" was certainly a beautiful Omega and he would tame down rather nicely. Hux was willing to weigh his options.

"What do you want from me?" Hux dryly asked. "Not to send you another repair bill?"

"That, and permission to handle Jakku myself." Ren eyed Hux and Hux got the feeling that Ren knew exactly what he was doing. "Do we have a dead?"

Hux thought for a moment. What would it hurt, letting Ren go to a dustball all by his lonesome? The General shrugged. "Go for it. Just don't get killed, because I don't want to have to be the one who explains to Snoke why you're dead." He turned, almost forgetting the Omega. "And have one of the troopers drop the Omega off in my quarters. I'll deal with him later." He rubbed his face, wondering a little bit of what he had gotten into. For all he knew, he was looking at a cheap Omega Ren got off of Nar Shadda. Something, though, told him it was a little bit different than all of that. There was the fire in his eyes, the way he spoke to his betters... there was just something there that wasn't there in other Omegas.

Hux shrugged to himself. He would figure it out later, when his shift was over. But for now... he had a ship to run and a war to win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating sooner. *glares at my new cats, the stray I'm trying to tame, and my other muses* I hope this makes it up for ya. I'll try to update again soon

Plenty of omegas wore plugs in the name of sanitation. Things happened, you got around a pretty pretty alpha that smelled like heaven, and your body wanted his or her pups. Poe didn't mind that, it had happened to him several times before. There were a couple of rogues that he would have happily banged, if the opportunity arose, and none of them looked or smelled like the four alphas he had met in the past few minutes. Poe grimaced a little bit. He knew of Kylo Ren and that was the first alpha he didn't have a semi-positive reaction towards. Poe cursed to himself. He didn't like this, one bit. And he was cold. Very cold, because they had taken his clothes and all of his personals.

It wasn't that he didn't like or use plugs, it was that this one was too big and it _hurt_. He felt like he was being spread wide open. Poe had a little trouble walking, too, meaning that he was getting dragged behind what looked like two Executioner class stormtroopers. Great. Just kriffing _great_. Poe was cold, he'd lost his clothes, his droid, and his ship, and he just wanted his pants back. A mug of coco would be nice, but he figured that would not be coming soon. The First Order didn't seem to be the type that sat around and comforted distressed Omegas. If what Cardinal said was true, he was likely to get knocked up in short order. Poe growled a little at the thought. Personally, he didn't want pups yet.

"You guys mind?" Poe grunted with the armor pinched his skin. They ignored him and forced him to keep walking. Huh. Maybe Cardinal was nicer than these louts or he had an alpha around to keep him sated. Poe cocked his head. "Where're we going, anyways? I know one of you wants to tell me! Don't the bad guys always give these long ass speeches so the intrepid alpha can come and rescue his damsel in distress?" Poe fluttered his eye lashes at them. And the troopers ignored him again. Poe rolled his eyes some. "C'mon, guys! Don't you wanna gloat or tell me _exactly_ what you're gonna do with me?" The silence was getting a little unnerving. Poe didn't like it, not one bit.

One of the alphas smacked him across the ass. "Shut up!"

It jolted the plug and made him yelp. Thankfully, he was too cold, so they wouldn't know just what that thing had touched. It wasn't like he could come, either. They had put a ring on him. The beta who dealt with him said it was all in the name of hygiene, none of the others wanted to deal with a messy omega. Well, Poe had a solution for that. It was called "letting him go". Poe thought that was an awesome idea, but these pig headed alphas didn't see it. Well, he would resolve to be a pain in the ass to the ginger alpha. He had a feeling that it was General Hux, one of the big dogs in the First Order, but he wasn't all that sure. Really, his entire job had been to find the map to Skywalker. At this point, Poe could have killed Skywalker for getting him into this mess.

They left him in the strange alpha's bedroom. The door locked behind him, sealing Poe in. The tawny skinned omega cursed softly. The first thing he needed was clothes. And a bath. A warm bath was always good and he reeked of blood and urine from his "session" with Ren. Honestly, Poe was surprised that the alpha hadn't mounted him on the floor. It wasn't like Poe couldn't feel his erection or smell his arousal. Omegas didn't like it when alphas ground something like that against them. It tended to make them a little nervous and Poe was no exception to the rule. He sighed softly and rooted through the alpha's shampoo. He had nothing more than the sterile, nasty scents that the First Order used, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Poe ran himself a hot tub bath (why did this Alpha have a tub on a Star Destroyer?) and settled himself into the warm water. Poe made the humming sound only a pleased omega could make. He closed his eyes, enjoying the water when it relaxed his sore muscles. This... this felt good. Poe just relaxed for a few minutes, swishing water around. He ducked down and came up, starting to lather his hair. It was curly and annoying. When it was wet, it was much longer than it was dry. It fell into his eyes and he looked like a drowned rat. Poe soaped the rest of himself up, too, and washed off. This felt good. It really did. He smiled softly to himself. Hey, the alpha never told him that he couldn't.

"Yes, make yourself at home." The ginger alpha marched in like _Poe_ was the intruder and looked at the dripping wet man in his tub. "Though I have to say, you do smell better."

He shrugged. "I wasn't the one who ordered me locked in here, okay?"

"Careful." The alpha considered him, looking over his body with cool eyes. Poe wasn't a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but he could feel his cheeks heating up. He could understand getting eyed, but this felt like he was getting auctioned off or something. "I could drug you and give you to the stormtrooper alphas. There are a few of them going into rut soon and we don't have enough omegas."

"At least they can knot," Poe jabbed. He got up, fully displaying his naked body. The alpha snarled and grabbed him, forcing Poe over. The omega didn't have time to react before he could feel the Alpha pressed up against him. Poe made a low whining sound. "Uhh...buddy?" The alpha jerked his hips forward, making Poe whine. He hated himself, but he could feel a little bit of the wetness coming. And this was why he hated being an omega. His body saw this alpha was strong and would make healthy pups. Poe saw that he was at the very least a jackass. He could hear fabric rustling and he steeled himself.

The alpha growled at him and nipped his ear. "If you _ever_ say that about me again..." He let the threat hang in the air as he rubbed one finger around Poe's stretched out rim. The omega whined softly. Stars, but he knew how to play Poe's body... The alpha kept rubbing him there before he eased the plug out. Poe was getting cold now, his nipples had hardened in the air, but he could feel his hole twitching and he could feel the wet start to trickle out of him. The ring was feeling uncomfortably tight, too. The alpha eased one finger in him, the other hand holding him upright. Poe whined. He tried to get away from it, but he could. The alpha held him in place, right before he found Poe's spot.

He _yelped_. Poe yelped, like a virgin in his first heat. The alpha seemed to smile at that, relentlessly playing with the spot and adding another finger in. Poe whined, almost desperate, and rutted his hips against the air. He hated himself, too. This alpha was the enemy. This alpha wanted to use him as a breeding bitch or something like that. The alpha slipped three fingers in him and idly thrust them in and out. Poe whined, grinding himself back. The needy omega in him _wanted_ this, wanted to be marked and claimed and owned by a powerful alpha. The only problem was, Poe didn't want a mate yet.

"Look at you," the alpha breathed. "Look at you. You're so desperate for my cock that you're fucking yourself on my fingers." He reached down a hand to fondle Poe's balls. From what he could feel, they were getting heavy. Poe whimpered. "General Organa doesn't take good care of her omegas, does she? She doesn't know that you need a cock just to think straight."

"K-kriff you!" Poe whined when the alpha crooked his fingers _just so_.

"Gladly." The alpha leaned down and nuzzled his neck, like he was scenting him. Poe whimpered. He had braced himself against the tub wall and was breathing heavily. "I'd love to see you fat and full of my pups. I'd fuck you every day, make you scream my name when I allow you to come. Your tits would be always be heavy with milk." He pulled the fingers out of Poe's ass and spread the glistening slick over Poe's chest. "I think it's high time that I had myself a kept omega."

"I don't even know your name!" Poe managed to twist around. The alpha just shrugged and gave him that half smirk again. Poe felt strangely empty, like his body missed being filled by the alpha's fingers.

"Armitage Hux." The alpha grabbed Poe by the shoulders and started dragging him out of the bathroom. "I want you presenting on my bed. Now."

"And if I don't?" Poe growled at the man, eyes dark. He knew he wasn't very threatening, not when there was slick trailing down his thighs or when his bound cock was achingly hard.

Hux shrugged. "Then I'll give you to the stormtroopers. Trust me when I saw that they won't be half as gentle as I'll be."

Poe chose the bed, hating himself every step of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux loved it when an Omega was presented. He loved smelling the slick, seeing the flush in the cheeks, and the way most Omegas bit their bottom lip to keep in any sounds they might make. Hux was okay with his Omegas making sounds. He was going to have this one howling his name by the end of it. Hux climbed on the bed behind Dameron and placed his hands on the smooth, golden cheeks. Dameron was well muscled. There was a little wasted flesh around his middle, but that was to be expected. It meant he was healthy enough for pups to grow inside his belly. Hux growled softly. Dameron's pink rim fluttered a little as he rubbed it. Below him, the Omega whined some. He was a needy little thing. Hux would make him beg and likely deny him release. He gripped the smooth, golden ass cheeks abd corrected Dameron's posture until he was _just so_.

The Omega whined some as he brushed over his bare back. Hux slipped a hand down to fondle the Omega's balls, smiling to find that the other male was completely hairless. "What a good little Omega you are," Hux cooed. He stroked his own cock, smearing it with the Omega's slick. His knot was big and it could cause pain for a virgin. He suspected, though, that Dameron was far from a virgin. He lined himself up, the tip of his cock just barely brushing the Omega's dripping home. Dameron whined, moving his hips in needy little jerks. Hux didn't plunge himself in just yet. "Keeping yourself all smooth and hairless for me. You know, the troopers who processed you said you were a little tight for an Omega."

"I don't like impaling myself, thank you!" Dameron whined, though, as Hux slowly seated himself inside the Omega. He gripped Dameron's hips, not caring if he left a bruise. This was his Omega and he could do whatever he damn well wanted with the man. Hux moved slowly, letting the Omega get used to his size. He wasn't thick, but he was long. Dameron's wet hole yielded easily to him and seemed to suck him in. Hux groaned and shoved himself in deeper. Dameron made a squealing sound, of all noises, and tried to move, but a firm slap to his ass stopped him. Hux rather enjoyed seeing his red hand print on the golden skin. He buried himself to the hip, grunting softly. The Omega was tight and hot around him, so perfect...

"You have no idea how good you feel right now." Hux thrust in, making Dameron arch his back and howl. Hux took that as permission to start thrusting forward faster and harder. Dameron whined desperately beneath him, whimpering every time his cock brushed the other mans spots. He wondered if the Omega would come on his cock alone, but decided not to try it out. This was to show the Omega who was in charge. "So _ughn_ tight!" He grunted and shoved in again, ignoring the whimpering Omega beneath him. For the whore of the Resistance, Dameron was remarkably tight. "They not treating you right? Not keeping you full of seed and cock and knots? I know what you _need_ , Omega!"

"Pleasepleaseplease...!" Dameron writhed beneath him, putting all of his weight on his forearms as he took the pounding from his Alpha, He arched up and gasped, cock red and straining. The Omega had to be just about _dying_. Hux growled softly. He plowed the Omega brutally, pounding his sensitive hole until his cock was too big too pull out anymore. Hux came with a grunt and felt his knot tie both of them together. Dameron gasped. His face was tear streaked, bright eyes wet with unshed tears. Hux growled softly. Dameron would have to earn his orgasms. After all, an Omega didn't need to come for pups to take. Dameron wasn't in heat, though, and it was too dangerous to trigger one. He could wait for another few weeks.

Hux leaned over, mouthing over the mating gland. He might bite it, one day. But not today. Dameron was a kept Omega, not mate material. "Do you know how much I would enjoy sleeping in a puddle of your come, Omega? I'll give you a hint: not very much. You only get to come when _I_ say you can."

Dameron whined softly. His face was now pressed into the pillow and his body was shaking. Hux idly traced his stretched rim with one finger. He was willing to bet that Dameron would try to get himself off through the ring he wore. Already, his balls were full and heavy against the bed. Hux gathered some of Dameron's slick and stroked the short cock. Dameron was well endowed for an Omega. If not for his wetness and his larger than average nipples, he could pass for a Beta. Hux nuzzled the damp curls, enjoying the Omega's natural scent. Here, he wouldn't have his heats suppressed. It wasn't uncommon for properly mated Omegas to spend half the day on their knees or backs, being serviced by an Alpha or a machine.

"I don't wanna be pregnant." The Omega looked raw and vulerable, his dark eyes wounded. Hux decided that he rather liked the look in Poe's eyes. The Omega was beautiful. He squirmed a little. Hux's knot had gone down, so he slid out and slid a small plug into place. The Omega sighed and looked down. "You ever been blue balled, buddy?"

"Several times." Hux was tired and he tried to pull the Omega so they were spooned close. He pulled off the rest of his clothing, smiling when he saw the Omega turn his head. "But that's why I have you now."

Dameron ignored him. "I really need to come, okay? You half way jerked me off and you fucked me. I'm tired, I'm sore, and I'm really hard here if you haven't noticed." He groaned and rocked back some.

"Service me with your mouth and I'll allow you to come in the bathroom," Hux decided. "But you have to come tomorrow and on one of your new heat toys that should arrive tomorrow." At Dameron's dirty look, he sighed. "Would you rather jerk yourself  off?"

"Yes!" the golden Omega hissed. " _Gladly_."

Hux leaned back and spread his legs wide, showcasing his half hard cock. It was smeared with his own semen and Dameron's own fluids. "I do expect you to swallow, by the way."

Dameron just gave him another dirty look before he applied a much too skillful tongue to his Alpha's crotch.


	4. Chapter 4

Poe had blown alphas before. A lot of them liked it, mostly because the majority of alphas were knot-heads who thought with their dicks and not their minds. As far as they cared, any warm, wet hole worked. When Poe was pretty horny and didn't feel like he wanted the fight that getting an Alpha to wear a barrier was, he went to blowing them. Most alphas liked it, too. Poe had gotten pretty good at it over the years, too. He had learned how to take a knot deep and how to swallow all of an alpha's seed without gagging on it. That... took skill. Alphas came long and hard. The ginger alpha he was currently dealing with right now was no exception to that rule. Poe had a feeling that he was going to like this.

His aching dick ignored for the moment (Omegas needed to come, too!), Poe leaned down and lapped at the alpha's half hard cock. He cleaned it first, gently laving all of the slick and semen off of it. Poe never could understand why alphas liked the taste of omega slick. To him, it was always bitter and made his lips tingle. Hux's seed was bitter, too. It was almost hard to swallow all of it, but he did. Once Poe felt like he had cleaned the alpha enough, he took him deep and sucked. Hux _grunted_. He arched his back, little spots of color dappling his cheeks. The alpha's cock hardened under Poe's careful ministrations. He scraped down the sides with just a _hint_ of teeth and covered that up with kisses and licks.

Hux grabbed him by his hair and yanked him back. His blue eyes were dark, predatory. Poe growled a little bit at him. He wasn't in the mood to be mounted again, nor did he think that the alpha would like it all that much. Some Omegas _loved_ being mounted multiple times in a row and Poe wasn't one of them. In a heat, yes. But he hadn't had a heat in years. Part of his brilliant plan to cover up his omega status was to eat a little bot more than he should (extra insulation for the cold of space _and_ hiding the curves and ass omegas were famous for) and take suppressants. The kind Doctor Kalonia would have a fit over if she knew. Those were the kinds that could stop him from making slick if he smelled a good looking alpha.

As far as the rest of the Resistance knew, Poe Dameron was just a really pretty beta with a talent for getting in trouble.

"Careful," Poe grunted. He pulled back and glared at the ginger alpha. Hux gave him a low growl and Poe got the feeling that maybe he should have let the alpha do what he wanted. But his mouth had gotten him this far, so he might as well go for broke. "I don't like getting roughed up, got it?"

Hux's response was to drag him down and give him a crushing kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, nothing gentle about it. Poe had little choice but to just go with it. He was just about to growl and draw back when he felt a hand down near his cock. Poe _whimpered_ when he felt the cursed ring come off. Hux gave him a little bit of a smile and the next thing Poe knew, he was on his back. The alpha drew his legs apart and traced a finger over his stretched hole. Poe hissed. He didn't like the stimulation of it that much, but he couldn't deny that it felt good and he was horny. Very horny. The alpha laughed softly to himself and selected a nipple to roll between his fingers. Poe arched his back and whined. If he didn't have his plug in, there would be slick all over the bed.

"Be careful, omega," the alpha teased. He bent his head down, his dark eyes gleaming. "Be careful, or the big, bad alpha is going to get you." He eased the plug out, making Poe squirm from the sudden emptiness of it all. And that was why he was taking the good stuff. Then again, for his trip to Jakku, Poe had stopped taking them for several days. He smelled--and reacted--like an omega. He was probably still on birth control, though if the alpha kept fucking him like he had already done... Yeah, pups were in Poe's future. Hux slicked his cock up with some of Poe's excess slick. Not that there was much of it. Poe was still a little dry for an omega. "You do seem a little dry for my liking, though. I don't want to tear my new breeder."

"Then put the plug back in and let me go to sleep," Poe retorted. He whined as Hux rubbed a finger inside his hole, making him buck his hips and try to get down farther on it. The alpha just laughed and sheathed himself inside of Poe without as much as a warning. Poe wailed from the sudden pressure of it. The alpha was huge! He was long and he was fat, more than enough to touch him deeper inside than any toy would... Poe's eyes rolled back as the alpha started thrusting again. His aching cock added to the sweet pain and Poe came with a wail. He arched up, vision going white for a few, and he was limp as the alpha pounded his body. The only thing he could hear was the alpha's grunts and the wet slap of skin on skin.

The alpha growled after a minute and changed his pace. It was rougher, faster, and Poe's legs were forced apart until they ached. Each drag of Hux's cock made his overstimulated hole twitch and Poe swore he could feel the alpha's seed from earlier leak out. It at least added to the lubrication. Omegas tended to be wet and messy fucks. Poe, being his body wasn't gushing slick, was actually starting to feel the burn. It almost hurt him, but Hux's knot thankfully stopped the thrusting. The ginger alpha deposited his second load of the night and this time, he rolled Poe over and made him press against his chest. Some omegas liked going to sleep with their alpha locked inside of them. Poe wasn't sure how he felt about this, but he didn't think he had a choice.

Besides, the sooner he could charm the alpha, the sooner he could escape and not have a belly full of pups.


	5. Chapter 5

The Omega seemed properly sated. He didn't fight Hux when the Alpha got up. He didn't do anything but mumble some, not even when Hux plugged him up again. Hux snorted some. He rather liked the feisty Omega when his tongue was sharp and his hormones were raging. Here, when he was half asleep and curled up in the bed... he looked almost cute. Hux ruffled up the sweaty dark hair and pulled his clothes on. He glanced back over to the sleeping Omega. With any luck, he would be a father in nine months. The Omega smelled fertile. He had slicked up pretty good, though not as much as most Omegas did. Most Omegas _dripped_ with slick. The few Omegas Hux had fucked had been wet and messy. This one wasn't. He had been rather dry, HUx's cock dragging on his walls. The friction had been kind of strange. Hux liked it, but he wasn't sure Poe liked it.

He shook his head some. Why did he care about the likes of an Omega he'd fucked twice? Sure, he understood about being worried that Poe was a little dry. If Poe tore, he was going to have to stop fucking him for a week and give him an antibiotic. Hux thought that he liked getting his cock sucked, but he liked fucking the Omega much better. Poe was so wet and hot and tight and he gripped Hux in just the right places. His sweet whimpers, too, sounded so good. Hux liked seeing the little bit of confusion in his dark eyes as he thrust in. It was like Poe couldn't quite believe what was going on. Hux shrugged some. He got his breakfast in the commissary with the other Alphas and looked around. Now he understood why other Alphas had kept Omegas.

Poe was _amazing_. When his tits were full of milk and his belly full of child, he would look amazing. Hux allowed himself to imagine ruling the galaxy by day and coming home to _his_ Omega by night. He would fuck the Omega full of child and keep him that way.

Ren seemed to be in a decent mood today. Hux watched the other Alpha out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn't smell anything wrong with him. He smelled like another unmated Alpha would. Hux knew he had the scent of happy Omega clinging to his robes. Or, well, sated Omega. Poe had gone to sleep against him and Hux kept his cock pressed inside the Omega's tight hole for most of the night. Poe hadn't squirmed. He seemed to like being full and that was why Hux was keeping him plugged. He still watched Ren, though. Ren had given him the Omega and the Dark Sider didn't do things by halves. There had to be an ulterior motive to what he was doing. Then again, Poe was a member of the Resistance and he was going to have to having to get used to bowing to the First Order.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Ren joined him for lunch. He pulled off his helmet and ate his own food. Hux tried notto judge him by his young looks. The other Alpha purred some to himself. "Has my gift been doing you good? You seem much more rested today than usual."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hux saw credits pass between three of the petty officers. Suddenly, he had an idea as to why there was now an Omega in his quarters. "I do feel better," he dryly said. "Tell me, why did you give me that Omega? You're a young Alpha. You could have fucked him just as well as I could." Still, though, he was grateful that he had the Omega. "Thanks for the gift, though."

Ren shrugged some. "He's from my past and he tempted me back to the Light Side. If I mated him, I would fly in the face of Supreme Leader Snoke. He doesn't remember me that much, even though I was his first Alpha. He went into heat young, by the way, and the Yavinese don't watch their Omegas very well."

"Remind me again why I'm letting you parade on my ship in non-regulation clothes?" Hux hissed. Yes, he knew Dameron was a slut. No, he didn't need to be reminded of it. He growled some and got up, tired of this talk. Dameron would have no other sexual partners beyond himself. The Alpha growled softly as he stalked back into his quarters. He was going to fuck some sense into that whore of an Omega he had. He growled softly as he went inside. He needed the Omega to know who he belonged to. And it wasn't Kylo Ren. Hux snarled under his breath. He could hear Poe in the showers. And then he saw the plug sitting on the counter. Red flared in the Alpha's mind as he realized what the Omega had done.

He was _washing Hux's seed out of his body_.

Hux snarled and yanked the Omega out of the shower. Poe shrieked and tried to grab for the towels. Hux ignored the protests and shoved the Omega against the counter. Poe snarled. He whirled around and bit at the Alpha, taking a chunk out of his arm. He clawed at Hux, tried to get out from under him. The Omega did outweigh him, but Hux was stronger and full of rage. Bottles crashed to the floor and made quite the mess as Hux shoved his legs apart and jabbed fingers in his hole. Poe _screamed_. He writhed around on his fingers, struggling and pushing at him. The other Alpha snarled and that made Poe back off. Until he started jabbing the fingers in deeper. Poe crashed on him and elbowed him across the face.

" _What the hell is wrong with you_?!" Poe screamed. He went down hard, his naked body sliding across the floor. Hux growled and tried to shove his legs open again. The Omega was wet again and Hux pulled at his pants. He was hard and wanting. Hux growled at him and lunged. Poe managed to get out from under him. He struggled more, clawing and biting. He kicked Hux in the crotch and made the Alpha yelp. "I was taking a fucking shower! What the hell is wrong with you! I gotta take a bath!"

" ** _Mine_**." Hux snarled the word and grabbed Poe around the hips. He managed to thrust into the screaming Omega, pinning him to the floor with his hips and making the Omega scream. Poe tried to writhe around, but Hux grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and forced him to submit. He thrust into the unwilling Omega. His hole was willing, though, and it swallowed him greedily enough. The Omega's screams died down into pathetic whimpering as Hux fucked into his body. This time, Poe stayed limp. He was forced to bow up into an arch, his thighs shining with the slick that Hux fucked into his body. He growled, snarled into Poe's ear. Poe whimpered some. He was actually _crying_ and Hux decided that he liked the way it made his Omega's eyes look. So dark and shiny. Like dark jewels, so different from the heat and fire they usually were.

"I'm sorry," Poe whimpered. He curled into himself as best he could, shivering. Hux finished inside of him with a grunt and knotted the Omega on the floor. "I have no idea what I did to piss you off, but I'm sorry!" He wailed the last his, his eyes wide as his hole was stretched out again on Hux's knot.

"You don't get to fuck anyone else," Hux hissed. He traced the dark bruises on Poe's hips with his fingers, delighting in the way that made the Omega whimper. He grabbed the Omega's ass and kneaded it as he spoke. " _No one_. You don't get to wash that slutty little hole of yours unless I say you can." He punctuated his words with a roll of his hips. The Omega whimpered some, taking a shaky breath. "You belong to me and only me. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Alpha..." Pore whimpered as Hux kept gently thrusting his knot past his rim. "O-only y-yours." He whined and dropped his head, eyes closed. Hux rather liked the look of the bruises against his dark skin and smiled some. Poe had soft skin like an Omega. He marked easily and the marks would stay. "I-I'll d-do what you say." He swallowed, shaking. "S-sorry..."

"Good boy." Hux pressed a kiss behind his ear as he pulled out and replaced the plug where it belonged. Poe shuddered. He wrapped his hands around his body and looked up at Hux with wounded eyes. Hux understood the question. "No, I don't think you deserve clothes just yet." He smiled some, thinking about what he could do to his Omega. Poe's eyes dropped. He was clearly afraid of his Alpha now and that was the way things were supposed to be. "Go dry yourself off and wait for me in the kitchen. You're not a pilot anymore, Poe. You belong to _me_." His eyes darkened some and he growled those words. Poe nodded and grabbed a towel. "Oh, and clean the mess up in there when you're done with your lunch. There should be a cleaning droid in the closet."

"Y-yes, Alpha." Poe moved to obey and he watched the Omega's stretched ass. The plug would keep him ready until Hux wanted him again.

He shrugged some as he went to get food for the Omega. Poe would be eating for himself and a litter soon enough. He would need the extra calories.


	6. Chapter 6

Poe had no idea what he had done to anger the alpha. As far as he knew, all he had done was take a shower and sleep most of the day. Okay, so he didn't eat the lunch that the droids had set out for him. Which it hadn't been a very good lunch and his body was sore in all the right places from last night. Poe grimaced some as he thought like that. Said alpha had also attacked him for who knew what reason. Was he angry that Poe had been washing himself thoroughly? He would have thought that the Alpha would have liked that, that he would have liked seeing Poe all cleaned out. Then again, he had washed out his hole and sent a good amount of the alpha's seed down the drain. That...would do it. The alpha had said that Poe w

as his breeding bitch now. He probably took that as Poe trying to wash away his claim.

The omega sighed some as he cleaned the spilt soap off of his back. His hole throbbed and he winced every time he took a step. He was going to have to either find lube or get the alpha to slick himself up with cooking oil. Poe might not get wet like he was supposed to. He had taken those drugs for too long and taken too many of them. All Poe had wanted to do was avoid the stigma of being an omega and join the fight to protect the galaxy he loved. Why did it have to be so hard? Why did the universe have to hate hi so much? Poe looked back at the mess and walked to the kitchen area. He didn't want to meet the alpha that had raped him. He might not have been a virgin, but he didn't like the man. Not at all.

"You didn't eat." Hux crossed the room and grabbed Poe by the arm. Poe tried to stop the snarl. He was pretty sure that mouthing off to the unstable alpha would only end up with him on his knees. Hux let his dick do the thinking. Poe wasn't just another hole to be stuffed, though, and he didn't like to think that was all the alpha saw him in. "Was the meal not up to your standards or are you trying to starve yourself?"

"Wasn't hungry." Poe sat down in the chair and tried not to act like the alpha had just attacked him for using the shower. He sighed some and rubbed his face. What was he supposed to do now? He looked back up and that predatory gaze made him shiver. This wouldn't be the alpha he had planned on mating. He'd met the guy for the first time at a cantina (real smart, he knew) and they had hit it off. If Nines and his pack would have welcomed in a pretty beta, Poe was pretty sure that the alpha would have taken him in as an omega. They had even started to get serious--talking about things like a marriage and pups. Even finding a surrogate, if that was really what Slip wanted. Poor Slip was infertile and he wanted nothing more than a few pups to dote on. Poe had liked to imagine himself heavily pregnant and being doted on by all four: three alphas and one sweet but sterile omega.

And now, thanks to Hux, that dream could never come true.

"You will eat if I have to force feed you." The alpha handed him his plate of food, reheated. Poe groaned some. Some sort of meat and veggies over rice. And what was he, a child? He didn't have to be forced into eating food that he didn't want! But the alpha growled some and Poe backed down. He grudgingly took a bite. It was okay, a little light on the spice for his taste, but he could eat it. It just didn't taste all that good. Poe forced himself to chow down and noticed that the alpha would be having a glass of wine with his. Poe raised an eyebrow. The alpha gave him a long look. "You've been knotted several times, Dameron. It would be foolish to think that you're not with child. No wine."

Poe actually growled at the man, his dark eyes smoldering. "I'm a fully grown omega, Hux. I think I can tell when I want a little booze or not."

"I think I told you no." Hux took a sip of his wine, as if he was taunting Poe. Poe, by the way, had been given blue milk. He growled some, wanting to spill the contents of his cup all over the floor and table. He would do it, too. Anything to prove to the older alpha how pissed off he was. Yes, he was acting like a child. No, he did not care. He was angry and he wanted to throw something. Poe would, too. "When I give an order, I expect you to obey it."

"I want some fucking _wine_!" Poe snarled. "I'm not a child, okay! And you were the one that pinned me down and...and...you raped me!" He almost jumped up, but a warning growl from the alpha kept him still. Poe snarled right back at him, daring the alpha to fight with him. "You might as well have the decency to give me my clothes and and let me get a little tipsy!"

"The child deserves an alcohol free womb to grow up in," Hux calmly said. "What suppressants were you using, by the way?"

"The kind with the hormone blockers," Poe mumbled. "That's why I don't get wet like other omegas do. You're big enough to hurt, by the way. Adding a little extra slick never killed anyone. Besides, I used to be pretty wet and messy myself. It might turn back." He gave the alpha a grin, but he stopped when he heard the low growl. Poe ducked his head, body shaking. He didn't see the other pack ever treating him this way. But he sighed some and forced himself to look up. "Alpha, I'm only yours now!" He was trying to backpedal now, trying to keep from having a cock jammed into a too-tight hole. He shivered when Hux didn't back down. "I swore it, alpha!"

"Eats your peas." Hux got up and stalked off. "Then I expect you back on the bed. I have a feeling you work better with rules and punishments, don't you, omega?"

Poe paused mid-bite. "Uhh, actually... I do the best when I can make my own choices?" He swallowed some. "Like getting the hell out of here would be nice, okay? Lovely place, good food, decent sex, but I'm not in a good place for having pups. And I sure as hell don't need to be punished like I'm three!" Poe crossed his arms as soon as he was done. The alpha growled at him. Poe growled back. He was well aware that he was challenging the alpha. But Poe didn't need to get punished. He wasn't a child! He was an _adult_!

"You are my omega." Hux grabbed him by the hair and started pulling. Poe yelped a curse. He had no choice but to follow, his hair being used like a pull handle. Poe tried protesting and digging his heels in, but he was forced to follow after the alpha. The next thing Poe knew, he was bent over the side of the bed. Ass was high in the air and he was getting prepared to be fucked when the flat of a hand slapped over his ass. Poe yelped and tried to struggle out of the way. That hurt! There was another blow and Poe _definitely_ screamed. This wasn't funny! Was the alpha spanking him?! Poe tried to get out of the way, but a firm swat that caught him in the meat made him yelp and freeze up. The alpha swatted him a few more times, Poe yelping a jerking with each one.

Poe slid down the bed, his ass bruised and heated. "What was that for?!" He had a feeling that it was his mouthing off, but he didn't care. The normally sassy omega didn't feel the need to bite his tongue. "What am I, _three_?!"

"You are mine." The alpha pulled him off and shoved Poe back on the bed. He grimaced and yelped when his ass hit the sheets, but that was before his legs were nudged open and the alpha started playing with his rim. Poe groaned and reached for the sheets. Great. This again. Poe had never been fucked this much outside of a heat. And his last heat had been a decade ago, with only a few sexual partners in between. He threw his head back and _yelled_ when Hux flicked a tongue over him. The the plug was out, Poe was massaged into having a semi-decent amount of slick, and the alpha was sheathed inside of him. Poe whimpered and tried to squirm away, but there was nothing he could do to get the alpha off of him.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of flying. Anything to get his mind off of what was going on right now. In his dreams, he was flying Black One and blowing the First Order to hell.


	7. Chapter 7

The worst thing about this Omega was that he had no idea what his proper station in life was. He had tried to cover up his designation, for the goddess' sake! He had taken those horrible pills that probably ruined his fertility and his ability to slick up forever. Most Omegas were wet and messy fucks. Emphasis on the "wet". Poe might have been making enough slick to ensure that he didn't tear open, but he wasn't making near the amount that Omegas were known for. Besides that, what sort of Army didn't do blood work on the soldiers? Even the First Order, notorious for taking all and sundry as their stormtroopers, looked into blood work for even the lowliest grunt. You had to know what you were getting. And clearly, General Leia didn't.

Hux didn't bother hiding his datapad as he made adjustments to the next day's schedule. Poe was bound to be bored, after all. He was confined to Hux's rooms and not allowed to wander the _Finalizer_. For one, the wrong sort of Alpha might wander past and smell him or see the sight of that glorious ass. As of right now, it was a very sore ass. Hux hadn't had to spank his Omega again, but he had fucked him raw all the same. The Omega had to be pregnant. It had been a week. He'd fucked the Omega at least once a day, keeping him stuffed full of his virile seed. Poe Dameron hopefully had a litter of pup's in his belly. Hux actually hoped that the Omega did. It would just make him that much more docile and easy to deal with.

Poe lifted his head some and stared at the screen. "You do a lot of paperwork."

Where would the Omega go? What use was it for Hux to hide what he did? It wasn't like Dameron could escape. The Destroyer had been designed for security and the security had been tightened, following Cardinal's escape. Hux idly petted the Omega's hair, enjoying the way he submitted to his touch. He was such a beautiful man. Far better for him to grace the bed of an Alpha rather than fly around in a death trap or be cloaked in filthy rags. Hux hummed some as he thought. "Actually, yes it is. Everyone always assumes that I just hand this over to my subordinates. And a lot of it I do, yes. But being me certainly has it's downsides. And one of the glaring ones right now is that I have to work instead of enjoying my Omega's tight ass."

The Omega in question went **red**. "Uh... I'm sore. Like, really sore. You ever heard of lube, buddy? I'm pretty sure that I need it!"

"It's your fault, actually." Hux thumbed through another report and signed his name to it. "You were the one that took the maximum dosage. You're also the one that shaved yourself hairless, too. You gave yourself the maximum dosage of a very powerful drug. I think you own this, Poe."

"You could still use lube," Poe grumbled softly. "What if I tear?!"

"You won't tear." Hux reached down and stroked the red, puffy rim. He had already take the Omega once tonight and had Poe come on his cock alone. The Omega was such a needy little slut, even if he tried to deny it. Poe groaned some and spread his legs a little wider. A part of him seemed to be submitting. The Omega was on his belly anyways. Hux could always tug him up into the presenting motion if he so desired. As he worked, he fingered the hole some and worked the tender flesh around the thick plug. It was best to keep a thick plug inside an Omega as opposed to a thin one. The Omega whined some and bucked his hips up, whining some. He wanted the pleasure, clearly.

"H-hux..." Poe looked up some, his eyes blown with pleasure. Hux ignored his breathy whines and kept finger fucking him as he worked. As it was, it kept the Omega from asking too many questions. He was very tempted to have Dameron warm his cock for him, but the temptation would be too much to bear. Hux finished after a few minutes and was delighted to see that his Omega was a trembling, needy mess and that his fingers were slick. Very, very slick. Hux smiled some. He stripped off his sleeping pants and watched as his cock sprang into position. Dameron gave him a bit of a needy look. Hux decided to humor his Omega and pulled him into presenting.

Without further ado, he sheathed himself into the Omega's sopping wet hole. Dameron spasmed around him, his loose hole desperately trying to clench, but coming up short. Hux gave him a few minutes to adjust before he built up a punishing rhythm. The Omega was loose and sloppy all around him. His firth load oozed out of his hole with every thrust, coupled with the Omega's fresh slick. Poe whined and started to push himself back, whimpering. His face was flushed and his sweaty hair hung in clumps. Hux grunted. He could care _less_ about the Omega's pleasure right now. Poe's soppy, loose hole did it's best to clench, but there was little it could do. His Omega was so hot and wet and loose that it just felt amazing.

"Alpha!" Poe yelped in pain some and tried to scramble away. Hux slapped him across the flanks and continued to fondle his hairless balls. Why Omegas had balls was beyond him. That puny little cock might get a female Alpha pregnant, but Omega seed was weak at best. Male Omegas were meant to be bred by male Alphas. Hux grunted some and picked up the pace. He twisted his hands all over the Omega's cock, knowing full well that he was sensitive from his earlier orgasm. And just when the Omega was about to release, Hux gripped the base of Poe's cock and slammed his hips in. He bit down viciously on the Omega's neck, going through skin until he bit clean through the mate gland.

Poe screamed in pain, both from his neck and his cock. He arched up off the bed, his eyes wild. The fear and terror in his eyes made his ass tighten so much that it almost hurt. Hux yelled in triumph as he slammed his hips in again. All that could be heard was the filthy slap of flesh on flesh and the wet sounds coming from Poe's ass. The Omega was crying openly now, half collapsed on the bed.

"Mine!" Hux punctuated the words with a particularly savage thrust. "Mine! You're mine now!" Poe was his forever. The Omega had no more say in it. He had gone from just another hole to fuck to the first member of Hux's future Omega harem. His knot burst a few minutes later, filling the Omega with a fresh load of semen. Poe whimpered softly as Hux cuddled to his side. The bite mark was bleeding badly. Hux wouldn't be tending the wound, though. He wanted to know that Poe Dameron belonged to _him_.


	8. Chapter 8

His entire shoulder hurt. Everything. The place where the alpha had ripped into his shoulder burned like he'd had acid dripped into it or something. Poe knew he wasn't going to get bacta to ease the scarring. He didn't even bother to ask. The former pilot simply tried to hide in the bed. There was nothing he could do. He was bound to the alpha now. There wasn't anyone who would want him if he bore a scar on his shoulder. The scar might fade if Hux was killed, but the binding wouldn't allow Poe to raise a hand against his captor. He was powerless. Really and truly _powerless_. Poe cupped a hand over his still flat belly. A week and a half. He had to be pregnant. The Alpha was thin, but strong. He thought that was called wiry, but he wasn't sure.

Hux didn't allow him to read or use the HoloNet anyways. He couldn't go looking the word up.

Poe had almost gotten used to going without clothes. For all he knew, First Order omegas wore nothing but the collar around their necks. Poe reached up and touched the soft leather, wanting to fling it away. Hux had ordered the damned thing a few days ago, taunting Poe with heavy posture collars that looked like torture devices before getting this one. It was three strands of butter soft leather: one red and two jet black. The First Order colors. At least he wasn't branded or had Hux's name tattooed on him. But what did it matter? He was bitten. As far as another alpha would consider, he was damaged goods. Poe ducked his head some and trembled as he waited for Hux to get back. He wasn't even allowed to see the rest of Hux's quarters.

The alpha let himself in after a few hours, looking tired and drawn. He was sporting a black eye and blood dripped out of his nose. Poe let out a soft whine despite himself. His alpha was injured. He needed to act like a proper omega and tend to him. Poe had to try, if only for the litter of pups that was surely in his belly. He went into the kitchen and came back with a cool rag. That he placed against the swelling and looked over the nose. It didn't look like anything was broken. That, at least, was a relief. Poe was sure that Hux would be even nastier than usual if his nose was broken.

"I could make the bloody nose go away if I was allowed to get some ice," Poe softly said. "It's not like I can run away. You marked me. No one else will want me."

Hux grumbled some. "What? They finally figured out that you weren't a virgin?" He pushed himself up some, glowering. "How did Kylo get to you, anyway? Your parents should have watched you better."

Poe looked away some. "They're dead."

"Oh." Hux gave him an awkward hug, as if he was trying to calm his omega. Poe let him. It was better to be comforted by his alpha than to push him away. He had to at least try. The pups in his belly hadn't asked to be created, so he had to do his best to care for them. Hux gripped his hand some. "I'm sorry. But what happened to you? He made it sound like you just came to him..."

"I was fifteen." Poe allowed himself to press into the alpha. He wasn't a scared child anymore, he was an adult. He could tell this story. "My first heat and my guardians trusted this alpha. Who wouldn't? He was General Leia's son. They were all thrilled that such a powerful alpha wanted me..." He ducked his head against Hux's shoulder. Yes, he was acting like a maiden and yes this would make Hux want to protect him more. "I was in heat and he took me. They were going to do something else, but General Solo and my guardian didn't do anything once they found him balls deep in me. And after that... who cares? I'm just an omega bitch. I might as well enjoy it."

"I'm going to cut off his balls with a rusty spoon," Hux snarled. Something dark flashed in his eyes and Poe whimpered. He'd liked Ben when they were kids and he'd had no idea that the shy, sweet alpha he liked to play space ships with could have hurt him like that. Hux put an arm over Poe. "He's never going to touch you again. Ever. I'll kill him if he tries."

"He has the Force." Poe touched the messy scar on his shoulders. As much as he hated Hux, he didn't want him to die in screaming agony. He wanted to have something for his pups. Kylo Ren had scared him and Poe feared that he wouldn't let pups sired by another alpha live. "He'll kill you."

Hux snorted some. "They say an old fashioned slug thrower could kill the Supreme Leader himself." He turned and gave Poe a deep kiss. The omega whined his head and turned away. He didn't want to be fucked. If Hux wanted to do anything, holding him would be nice. He sighed some, already resigning himself to being forced all over again. Poe couldn't refuse Hux's request to his body, though. He was just a mated omega. He couldn't do anything without his alpha's permission. Hux raised one ginger eyebrow. Poe took a deep breath and lead the alpha to the bed.

"Please hold me." Poe pressed into his side. He braced himself for a blow, but was surprised to see the hand just rest on his hip. He could do this. Holding was okay, but nothing more. He just needed to be held. "I don't think I can take anything else tonight, okay? I don't like remembering my first heat."

The ginger alpha nodded some, letting Poe curl into him. Poe didn't move from that all night.


	9. Chapter 9

Hux almost couldn't look Ren in the eye for the next two weeks. Just to know that he had brutally raped the Omega Hux now Claimed was reason enough to want his head on a stick. Hux would do it, too. He would kill the other Alpha and piss on his corpse, just to prove a point. He sighed some and rubbed his face as he worked on the reports. The Resistance was starting to scatter again, to withdraw their forces into the Chaotic Quarter. It wasn't like Hux could run his man through that patch of Wild Space and come out on the other side. Wild Space was bad enough, but the Chiss did enough to ensure that basic stability was maintained. The Chaotic Quater was a mess of local despots and asteroid hops. Running through the Chaotic Quarter with anything less than a fleet of dreadnoughts, capital ships, destroyers, and bombers was suicide. The Chaotics might hate each other, but they hated outsiders more.

Rumor had it that some local Alpha Queen, Kateel, would pay richly for the skins of First order Alphas and had the resources to put up a fight. The Outer Rim was crawling with ships of all types and classes that no one even bothered to register. Trying to get a good read on a possible Navy would be nearly impossible. It was best to leave the Chaotic Quarter alone and to allow Wild Space it's own freedom.

Hux looked over the outfit he had ordered for Poe. Most First Order Omegas wore very scanty, revealing clothing, especially if they were pregnant. Hux was a bit of a traditional Alpha, though, and he had decided that Poe's body was his to see. That was why he had commissioned a set of clothing just for Poe. Three wide blouses in intricately worked red and gold embroidery (on a black background, of course) and three pairs of trousers. Dresses would wait until his mate was heavy with child. Hux had in mind a small harem of Omegas and there was one future breeder that he was looking into. FN-2187. His handlers called him "Finn" and reported that he was a very sweet Omega, though he had a feisty temper to him. Hux planned to start his harem with those two and see where it went from there. He might add more, he might not. Hux wasn't sure yet.

He arrived back at his quarters and let himself in. Hux had recently decided to allow Poe the run of his rooms and was often delighted to see his Omega sprawled across the couch. It did help that he had finally given Poe a few sets of lounge clothing. He would be easily accessible if Hux should want him and the clothing would make it a little bit more of a challenge. True to form, Poe had draped himself over one of the chairs. He was reading something off of a datapad, not that Hux minded. The Omega didn't have the wireless password. It wasn't like he could guess it or wire something else up. As it was, Hux allowed him to read a few books, use the room service, and watch all the holo-films he wanted.

Poe looked up quickly, surprise in his dark eyes. Hux walked over and eyed what he was reading. Huh. _First Order Tactics and Strategies: Volume One_. Not exactly light reading, but his Omega looked to be a little bored. That, or he was doing his research so he could lead an attack later. Hux had the feeling that it was the latter. He cleared his throat and erased that entire series from the tablet with a few strokes of his fingers. It had been a long day. A better Omega would have served him off the bat, but Poe was just looking at him. He looked bored, to be honest. Like he expected Hux to do something. The ginger Alpha idly wondered if he should fuck his Omega on the couch or wait until later.

_Maybe later._

"Those were not for you to read," Hux gently said. He gave the Omega a dry look. "I'd rather not have you try to attack the First Order, Omega." He tossed the package at Poe's feet. The Omega sighed some. He didn't look at it. Hux crossed his arms and tapped his fingers some. "You may open it."

Poe did and pulled out the clothing. The heavy material would cling to his body and accentuate the curves his Omega had. The curves that would only grow as his body did. Hux could hardly wait until his Omega was fat and heavy with child. It would be the start of his pack, yes, but it would also mean that his name would live on. His father had done a bad job of that, but that was to be expected. Poe looked at the clothing for a few minutes and ran his hands over the needle work. He looked a little bit... unnerved by it. Hux watched him some. The Omega seemed to like it, but there was still a little bit of fear in his eyes. Hux huffed a sigh. Well then. He would have to go about this the old fashioned way.

He leaned down and cupped the man's jaw being drawing him into a searing kiss. Poe's eyes flew open. He almost looked like he wanted to fight, but he stopped himself at the last minute. Hux hummed his praise of the Omega as he explored his mouth, taking care to memorize every inch of him. He pushed Poe down some and pulled off the shirt, enjoying watching the darker nipples peak with the cool air. He stroked one deftly, manipulating the bud between thumb and forefinger. This would soon be swollen with milk and Poe would ache for milking. The Omega whined some and Hux watched as a little color rose to his cheeks. He smiled a little bit. Good. This was going the way he wanted too.

Hux busied his mouth with sucking dark bruises on his mate's neck, taking care to lap over the mating scar. That did make Poe whine some and Hux could feel the hardening cock beneath him. The ginger slowly pushed down the pants and encouraged Poe to raise his hips. Unbidden, the Omega let his legs fall open. Hux continued plundering his nipples with his mouth, sucking and kissing and nipping and licking. Poe made breathy little whines during all of it, his eyes blown in pleasure. Hux rather thought that the look suited him. He kept at it before deftly twisting the thick plug. Poe _yelped_ , jerking up with his hips before sagging down with a soft whine. Hux eased the plug out, delighted to see how loose and open his Omega was.

Poe's body took his first two fingers with no resistance and seemed to greedily swallow them. Hux huffed a little bit of a laugh. Oh, how he liked that. He added a third and swirled them, enjoying how he could make Poe buck and whine on just his fingers alone. Hux left Poe's nipples after that, both of them swollen and tender. His little Omega cock looked like it was throbbing. Poe whimpered some and bucking his hips up, probably desperate for any friction. Hux wrapped the dripping fingers around his shaft and stroked. This way, he could watch Poe come undone. He could watch the Omega's expression change, how he lost all sense of decorum when he finally started thrusting into Poe's hand. Poe came with a sharp cry and his release coated his belly, the couch, and Hux's hand.

"Clean me." Hux placed the hand near Poe and smiled when the Omega licked him off. He wasn't sure what he'd done to get such a pliant Omega, but he was going to take this. After a little bit, he got tired of the licking and the sucking. He dropped his own pants, rearranged Poe's hips, and sheathed himself quickly. Poe whined. He tensed up some and Hux loved it. He set up a quick, almost brutal pace. Almost slammed the Omega into the wall. Poe could do nothing but hold on for dear life and cry out. His Omega was loud and Hux loved it. He wanted to drag every cry he could from those beautiful lips and watch as Poe was wrecked. The Omega tended to cry during sex. Hux loved it. He loved seeing those dark eyes glisten.

He came all too quickly and buried his knot in the Omega's ass. Poe gripped his shoulders some, breathing hard. Hux brushed the sweaty curls out of his face and smiled some. He loved this. His Omega tended to cling after sex and Hux didn't mind it. Poe had already came, which minimized the mess. Poe was starting to get wetter, too. He was almost as wet and messy as an Omega needed to be.

"I wanna go home." Poe tried to pull away, but the knot stopped him.

"This is your home." Hux kept petting his hair, enjoying the way his Omega sighed and consented to the touch. "You said so yourself, no Alpha would want you. Not while you bear my mark."

Poe tried to turn his face away some. "This... I think I'll go crazy here. I gotta be doing something, Hux. Fighting's in my blood. I couldn't just let the First Order come and piss on the things my parents died for. And if I got to kill Ren... all the better."

Hux nipped his ear some and growled a warning. "You belong to _me_ , Dameron," he missed. "The sooner you learn that, the better!" He bit down hard on the mating claim and watched as the golden Omega somewhat crumpled. Hux didn't mind it. He was never letting Poe go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Question: How would anyone feel about an omega!Luke Skywalker being given to alpha!Hux by Supreme Leader Ren? Just as a "fuck you" to Luke?


	10. Chapter 10

Poe truly did want to go home. He'd never complain about the Resistance ever again if he got too. But who was he kidding? He was mated to a highly possessive Alpha who wanted nothing more than to fuck him full of pups. And keep him that way. Poe knew enough about the First Order to know that was all they thought that Omegas were good for. The Omega sighed some and rubbed his thigh. His scent had changed recently. It had become sweeter, more like milk. Poe knew enough about pregnancy to know that he was with child. It would be too soon to show on any medical scans, though. You could only tell through scent until about the second month. Poe sighed some and cupped his belly.

These pups had never asked to be created. What was done was done. He couldn't go back and change the past, but he could only hope that being a father would soften Hux somewhat. He feared, though, that Hux was going to be as hard and cruel as the snows of Hoth. The golden skinned Omega curled up on the couch and grabbed his blanket. The last thing he needed to do was anger Hux now. He just had to deal with it. These pups would be his, whatever happened, and Poe would do his dead level best to care for them. Poe swallowed some. He wasn't ready for pups yet. Not by a long shot. But what could he do? Kill the innocent pups in his belly? They had never asked to be there in the first place!

Hux let himself into the room, with another dark skinned Omega trailing behind him. Poe picked his head up. Huh. What was going on? He struggled to sit up some and wished he was swearing more than just sweat bottoms. Then again, Hux had given him extremely casual clothing and clothing for formal functions. He had also gotten things that were clearly intended to show off Poe's pregnant belly, which made the Omega shudder in disgust. The dark Omega stood behind Hux demurely, his hands clasped at his side. Poe gave that one a long look. Hux stepped between both of them and cleared his throat. Poe, who wasn't sure what was going on, pretty much ignored him.

"It's First Order custom to keep a harem of Omegas." Hux sat down and beckoned the darker one over. He obeyed quickly and lay his head in Hux's lap. Poe gave a low growl. Whatever spirit that creature had had long since been beaten out of him. "Finn, meet Poe. Poe, meet Finn."

"Hi." Poe got up and walked over. He looked over at Hux, mentally cursing him. "Why did you do this? Wouldn't you, maybe, I dunno, give me an option? Or _at least_ warn me? Because I'm not into threesomes, okay? I have a hard enough time living with you! I don't want another Omega in here, ruining what little enjoyment I get out of this cursed ship. No offense, Finn."

Finn ducked his head and looked at the ground. "None...none taken."

"It's the custom." Hux glared at Poe and stood. "Do you understand the risks I took in getting you? By rights, you should be in a breeding pen somewhere, getting your hole ripped open by a drugged up Alpha!"

Poe flinched like he was struck. "Actually, I should be flying and kicking First Order ass!"

"You got yourself captured!" The taller man stormed over and grabbed Poe by the chin. Poe growled low, his eyes dark. Hux ignored that and grabbed him a little bit more. Poe growled a warning. "You were the fool who took on Kylo Ren. Not me. Do you know what Ren does to his Omegas? He kills them. Brutally. More than once, I've had to put down some poor wretch who's only crime was being bred by Kylo Ren. And do you think that I'm going to let him have two beautiful Omegas?" Hux slapped Poe across the face. "You should be thanking me on the bended knee!"

"I lost everything to the First Order!" Poe screamed. "I lost my parents, I lost the Alpha I was betrothed too, and I lost my freedom! You fucked your pups into me!" He took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. The test came back this morning. Congratu-fucking-lations, I'm having your kids and I honestly want to kill you."

Poor Finn gave a bit of a squeak and grabbed at a couch cushion. "Please, please don't kill him! He's...he's a kind Alpha, compared to the others."

Poe knelt down, stroking the younger Omega's head. "And that's what's so wrong about this, Finn. He's not supposed to treat us like breeding bitch or animals. An Alpha is supposed to love and comfort his Omega, not slap him across the face. And certainly not killing Omegas!"

"They were dying." Hux dropped back on the couch, rubbing his face. "Ren had ruined them. Ripped his knot out of them because he got bored. Sepsis is a slow death that I wouldn't even wish on my worst enemy." He beckoned Poe over and splayed one pale hand across his belly. "Pregnant with my pups, huh." He gave Poe a slow smile and kissed his belly, just over his navel. Poe forced himself to take it. He still didn't like Hux, but if Ren got away with killing Omegas... this was clearly the best out of a bad situation. "Didn't I tell you this was going to happen? That I'd see your belly swollen with my pups and those tits of yours full of milk soon?" He reached up and flicked a hand over Poe's chest. "Soon, Poe. It'll be soon."

"I don't want pups," Poe admitted. He looked down and sighed. "I'm not ready."

Finn took his hand gently. "I'll help you. I've help some of the common Omegas birth. If that's okay with you, Alpha."

Hux nodded. "That's fine. You just make sure that Poe stays healthy and tell him what he needs to know so he'll he able to help you."

"I'll do that, Alpha," Finn murmured. He sighed a little bit and curled into Poe's side. The dark eyed Omega seemed decent enough. Maybe having a friend would help him out more than anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Hux did't want to deal with a grumpy Omega. He tried to ignore Poe and chalked it up to the pregnancy hormones. As far as Hux knew, Poe had actually taken. You wouldn't be able to tell from the pregnancy test, but he was starting to smell like milk. Finn curled up by Hux's side, head nestled in his lap. The paler human ran a hand through his hair a little bit, humming some. He planned on taking the Omega's virginity sometime tonight. He looked over at Poe and could tell that the other Omega was fuming some. His body language was tense. It seemed like he was ignoring Hux, mostly because he could. That would never do at all. Hux pulled Poe back over and eased his shirt up, looking at his slightly larger nipples. Hux smirked some. Judging from the way his musculature was right now, the Omega would have a lovely pair of tits on him.

"These are going to get so big," he softly said. Hux rubbed a thumb over both of them and smiled to hear the sharp intake of breath. "You're not going to go dry again, Poe. You'll look so good. Stuffed with my babies, dripping milk, nursing... what _am_ I going to do with the both of you?" There were times when Hux felt like he was the luckiest man in the entire galaxy. He had two very handsome Omegas, just for him. "I'm going to have to really work at it to keep my mind on my job."

"You could let me go back to the Resistance," Poe suggested. He got up and grabbed his shirt. The Omega seemed sad and a hand draped over his belly. "I don't want this. I don't want pups, okay? And, just so you know, yeah, I am "damaged goods". I've fucked most of the Alphas in the Resistance." He gave Hux a dark glare and stalked off. "I'm gonna sleep in the guest room. I might hate your guts, but I don't want to share." He snarled some at Finn, ignoring the other's injured whimper. Hux huffed a sigh. The other Omega wore a white slip, contrasting wonderfully with his dark skin. He looked like an angel. Like something out of a faerie tale, nothing like the smutty Omega he had right now.

"Come with me." Hux guided the slightly shorter man into the guest room. He sighed a little bit. This might have been more fun if Poe would join him, but the sharp tongued Omega wouldn't. He was just going to have to get over it. First Order Alphas had harems and Poe was lucky that it was only going to be two of them. Hux couldn't keep up with two heats, but if he kept both of them pregnant, heats wouldn't be a problem. Alphas stayed fertile far longer than Omegas did. Poe would stop producing slick around age sixty or so. Finn followed him close, his head down. He whined a little bit. The Omega did seem nervous, but he would have never taken much more than a small wand up his hole.

Hux's knot was going to be so much bigger.

There was nothing rough or vicious about his claiming of Finn. Hux gently disrobed the shy Omega, taking time to stroke him and praise him for how soft and beautiful he was. His dark skin was flawless, not marred with the scars that Poe had. No other Alpha would have raped Finn during a heat, would have damaged his mind and body to the point where he would take any Alpha that came for him. That wasn't Finn. Finn had never been touched by another Alpha. He had been cared for by Betas all his life. Hux gave the shy, hesitant Omega a deep kiss, smiling into it when he was rewarded with a low moan. Poe would have been fighting and trying to claw away from him.

Hux touched his ass gently, pleased to know that there was a little bit of slick forming. "Present for me, sweet one. I want to see your pretty little hole." Finn did that, showing his hole and his sweet little pucker. Hux soothed an arm over his back as he got himself ready, fingering him open and stroking him. Finn's greedy little hole sucked at his fingers and the wetness soaked his hands. Hux easily sunk three fingers into the Omega and hummed his approval. Finn whined loudly and pressed his head into the pillows. Hux didn't mind. He pulled off his pants, palmed his aching cock for a minute, and lined himself up. He thrust himself in quickly, feeling just how tight the Omega clamped down around him. Finn was _tight_!

The ginger set up a quick pace, thrusting quickly. There was a place that made Finn wail when Hux touched it, so he thrust in and out, making sure to batter that place. After a few minutes, Finn started pushing back and grunting in pain. He gasped loudly, mouth lolling open. Hux grunted. He grasped the Omega's small dick. He stroked quickly, feeling Finn harden into his hands. He wailed aloud, hole clenching around the Alpha. Hux could feel his knot growing and he bit the Omega right above the gland as his knot burst. Finn came with a wail after that, painting his belly and the sheets white. The Omega dropped down to his elbows, shivering and shaking like a leaf.

Hux pressed a kiss over the bloody bite. "You're so good, you know that? You're so good for me." He splayed one of Finn's large hands across his belly. Finn had been chosen for the officers because he was so fertile. He would catch quickly, just like Poe. Hux planned on filling Finn so much that his belly looked swollen with his seed. Finn whined some, accepting the hands that roamed over his body and stroked him. Finn had been raised as an Omega should, raised to breed and raise pups. Depending on how horny Finn got, Hux might have to find a little assistance. He pushed that thought aside and thrust his hips a few times, enjoying how his knot dragged inside of the Omega.

Finn's cock liked that too, sending out a few more dribbles of worthless Omega seed.

"Alpha..." Finn murmured. He tried to nuzzle the other man, but it was clear he was tired from this. It was his first time after all. He tried to move his hips some and whined. "You're...you're so big!"

"And you are very tight," Hux murmured. He nipped the Omega again and pulled him onto his side. They would ruin this bed and get it replaced in the morning. Hux let out a tired breath. He could do this. He could deal with two soon-to-be pregnant Omegas.


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't the kid's fault.

There. He said it. But it wasn't the kid's fault that Hux dragged him out of whatever shithole he used to be living in and made him another mate. Poe grabbed the pillow and pulled it over his head so he wouldn't have to hear all the gasping and whining. His own hole hurt from how many time he'd been knotted. Why couldn't he have taken up with a nice beta like Snap? There were fucking machines. Poe didn't need an Alpha's knot to get through his heat, he'd done that several times by himself. So why was he here? Being forced to listen to the other Omega being fucked senseless by a domineering Alpha? Yeah, he knew why. It was pretty clear that fate, the universe, whatever you called it, hated him. Poe grimaced and dropped a hand to his belly. Maybe his pregnancy would get Hux off of him.

No such luck. Poe was just about asleep when there were hands in his hair and a very horny Alpha humping his ass. Poe growled. He rolled over some, trying to shove Hux off. He wasn't in the mood. Tired, irritated, not exactly happy with his Alpha... Poe wanted nothing more than to tell Hux to fuck off so he could get some sleep. And no, he did not want Finn's scent and fluids smeared all over his body. He growled a little bit, backing up. Hux growled back. The blue in his eyes was almost gone, he was so dilated, and he grabbed Poe close to him and forced their mouths together in a crushing kiss. Poe actually felt his mind grow fuzzy and his fluids start to well up behind the plug. Huh. Maybe there was something to making an Omega wear a plug after all.

"The kid not enough for you?" Poe suppressed the growl. He let Hux force him backwards and whined some as his neck was exposed. Hux was there next, sucking bruises all over that and rolling his already pebbled nipples in rough hands. It didn't help that Poe slept in the nude and Hux was naked as well. Poe pulled back as best he could. "How old is he? Eighteen? Nineteen? He hit his first heat yet or do you like getting 'em before they can get tainted like me?" He was all to aware that Finn was Hux's virgin Omega. Poe had been with several Alphas, plenty of Betas, and even a few Omegas.

"For your information, he is twenty four." Hux paused to suck another livid bruise on POe's neck. Poe growled some, kicking the Alpha's back with his heel. They could go ahead and get on with it. Hux moved and pulled Poe's body so he was almost bent in half, his plugged ass presented as best Poe could, since he was on his belly. Hux had the plug out and watched a little bit. The sudden cold air did make Poe clench a little bit and he figured that just proved to Hux how "needy" he was. THe thing was, Poe hated his body's responses. Hux had taken him away from his friends and family, taken him away from everything he wanted. Hux rubbed his cock a little bit and the thing was already red and weeping. Poe did groan a little as Hux pushed in. The initial penetration always felt best.

"Coulda fooled me." Poe gasped some and arched his back as Hux started thrusting in. He wanted to protest that he was already pregnant, that there was already a litter in his belly, but there was nothing he could do but ride it out. After a few minutes, he did loose it to the mindblowing pleasure. Poe howled loudly, clasping at his mate's back with blunt nails. Hux growled. He slammed him harder, making Poe clench and gasp. That felt _good_. He wailed Hux's name the first time he came and Hux fucked him through the orgasm. It was okay, Omegas could usually come twice outside of a heat. There was a savage snarl when Hux came, though, and he suddenly bit down hard on the mating scar. The knot...the knot was what pushed Poe over the edge the second time and he grunted some.

"You're crushing me." Poe panted some, trying to get the hot, sticky body off of himself. Hux growled something in his ear, but he sounded much more tired than he usually was. Great. This meant that Hux was going to be knotted for most of the night, and, if Hux got up, he was going to leak all over until he could find the plug. He thought it was on the table beside the bed, but he wasn't sure.

"You're looser than he is," Hux mumbled. It sounded like his asshole Alpha was tired. And how many times had he fucked Finn? From the sounds of things, it was three or four. Alphas were not nerf studs. They couldn't keep popping boners for as long as they wanted. Eventually, things ran out of steam. And it looked like Hux had ran out of steam in his ass. Of course.

"Because you've literally fucked my ass every day?" Poe guessed. "Trust me, I'm pretty sore."

Hux splayed one pale hand across Poe's belly. "I can't wait until you show. How many do you think it'll be? Three? Four? This is your first litter, right?"

"It's my first litter." Poe looked away some and sighed. "And I don't know how many there will be. Don't you think that one litter is enough, though? We might not have enough space for three or four litters of pups."

"Hmmm..." Hux drowsed some and licked Poe's neck. Poe tolerated the action. "We'll send them to the creche. Now go to sleep, I'm tired." And just like that, he was out, snoring on Poe's shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world. Poe tried to stay up a little bit longer, but he was covered in fluids as it was. Why did these things always happen to him? Hux was literally the worst Alpha he had ever known. So how did he wind up tied to him?


	13. Chapter 13

Finn was certainly the pleaser of his little harem of Omegas. The darker skinned male would quite literally do anything Hux asked of him. He liked to curl up and have his belly rubbed and soon his scent, too, became sweet and milky. Just as Poe entered his second month. There really wasn't much change in Poe's body, his belly wasn't swollen at all, but his chest was starting to become much more tender and he hissed whenever Hux touched a nipple. Unlike Finn, Poe _would_ bite, so Hux left him alone. Besides, he liked the feisty ones just as much as he liked the delicate little pleasers. Finn often followed him around the suite, his dark eyes so beautiful and curious. Hux rather liked the Omega and almost took him under his wing.

Almost. Finn was still an Omega. His primary purpose in life was breeding pups. He could read and learn all he wanted, but he still needed to care for the pups. He should never forget what his role in life was. And  the sooner he got used to it, the better. He would learn how to deal with his pups easily enough. He was an Omega, after all, and they only had two purposes in life: providing a willing hole for the Alpha to fuck and producing pups to ensure the future of the pack. So Hux tolerated the questions and the curiosity, but he knew that it would all have to stop when the pups came. Poe seemed to know this. He read his books and he begged Hux for a go at the flight simulator, but he didn't push for things like he used too. He knew.

He knew that his freedom was almost gone and it was time for him to be the good Omega. In a way, Hux was almost sorry that Poe would no longer be his opponent on the battlefield. Poe could always be counted on for a good fight. The rest of the Resistance was not nearly as good as Poe was. It was always so disappointing, watching his fighters effortlessly take out the Resistance ones. As much as Hux wanted to win, he also wanted a good fight. It got boring when all you did was wrack up the kill sheet. You needed the challenge, something to make you think and try to do better. Without the Resistance having decent fighters to throw at him, Hux felt that his own game was lacking.

Maybe that scavenger girl would make things more fun.

Hux sat down on his couch. Poe made a face at him, but the Omega did move so he could press close. The pregnancy was making him that much more malleable. He wasn't fighting as much and he'd stopped purposely annoying Hux. The ginger Alpha petted through his dark hair some, seeing how Poe needed a hair cut. His hair was getting very long and shaggy now. "You need a hair cut," he mused. Hux snorted some. What Alpha could stand another touching his pregnant mate? "Come on, then. Go get a sheet and join me in the refresher."

Poe looked up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to cut that mop of hair you have." Hux rubbed his face some, wondering why he was even trying this. Would the Omega argue with him about _everything_? And Force only knew that there was a chance he could teach Finn these bad manners. "Go on. You have your orders. Now go and do it." He crossed his arms some and waited for Poe to obey him. The Omega did so, grumbling a little, but he still obeyed. Hux nodded as he watched him go. This was going to take a little bit of getting used to for both of them, but Poe could manage. He was possibly still smarting about the addition of Finn. Well, Hux hated to break it to him, but Finn was here to stay.

He found the hair trimmers and a small chair. Poe came into the refresher with the requested items. Hux hummed a little, pleased to be caring for his Omega. If his father could see him now... Hux didn't care what Brendol would think. None of these two came from high status (Finn was the product of who knew what and Poe was still Rebel Scum), but they were his and that was all that mattered. Hux cut his own hair. He knew how he was going to cut Poe's, so he tied the sheet around his neck to catch the strays hairs, and started with the trimmers. It didn't take that long and Hux didn't cut the hair brutally short. If anything, he just bobbed it back. Poe wouldn't be Poe without his head of dark curls.

Finn needed different care for his hair. It was a bit of a bonding time between Alpha and Omega, Hux tenderly caring for Finn and the touch starved Omega drinking it in. Finn was very compliant, but Hux did like the spark of rebellion that Poe had. Poe could keep you on your toes. Finn.. couldn't. He was just Finn. Just another touch starved Omega from the breeding pens.

"You're being rather good," Hux mused. He didn't want to break the spell, but he would if he had too. He brushed off the last of the dark hair and moved to put the sheet and hair down the incineration shaft. There were perks to being a General, after all.

"You had clippers near my hair." Poe brushed off his now shorn hair and hummed some. He seemed...oddly content. It was very strange. Poe sighed some and looked down. "I think the hormones are starting. I just... I want to be with you."

Hux nodded some. He understood. He took Poe into their bedroom and made him lie down. The Omega tensed some, but he obeyed. Hux hummed his pleasure and simply gently stroked his back. Not a full massage, but enough to make the Omega underneath him mewl with pleasure. The ginger Alpha allowed himself a small smile. This was what he wanted. He rather liked it when Poe looked up at him with a mixture of lust and love, not with eyes full of fear. The Alpha almost shook himself, but he decided not too. Maybe, Poe would come to enjoy life in the First Order. After all, it was far better than a life doused in engine grease and slaving away for a foolish cause.

Wasn't it?


	14. Chapter 14

There were pups growing in his belly. It was such a strange thing for him, knowing that he was soon to be a mother. Poe almost didn't know what to think. He missed his papa, he wished he could be pup again, but there was nothing he could do about it. Instead, he was forced to lie around all day. Nothing to do and playing got boring. Finn didn't even know that much about cards anyways. He was an Omega raised by the First Order. Sure, he could read some, but it wasn't very well. He was trained to do what he was trained to do: have pups that would make the First Order strong. And Finn saw nothing wrong in that. Now, Poe did, but he was too tired to argue. The pups were taking most of his energy as it was.

Poe draped the soft blanket over his body and snuggled under the covers. He quietly touched the just barely there bulge, not sure if he should be elated or saddened. He was going to be a mother. Kes was going to be a grandfather. The older Alpha probably thought it was far too long in coming, that Poe should have settled down with the Fett boy Connor, but Poe was with Hux. And besides, Poe wasn't sure if he liked the quiet determination of a Mandalorian. Thing again, a Mandalorian Alpha was raised with the code if chivalry. He wouldn't have raped Poe or forced him to be stuffed with an Alpha's seed. At least with the pregnancy, he wasn't plugged. Poe would have never thought he would be grateful to _not_ wear a butt plug.

Yeah. Things had changed and not for the better.

A dark body pressed into his and Finn nuzzled the back of his neck. Finn was sweet, but he could have been so much more. Poe rolled over some and grabbed at the data-pad. He needed to give his mind something to do and educating Finn was one way to do it. He searched through the ship's limited Holo-Net as best as he could, before coming up with something used to teach uneducated Alphas from backwaters planets. Yes, there were some planets that didn't teach Alphas anything. They were considered breeders. Knot-heads. Something useful only for breeding or work. Not surprisingly, the First Order had a large following on those planets. They were only planets like Copperline and Teardrop, though. Nothing too valuable or needed by the Resistance.

"Hey, Finn!" Poe nudged Finn and got the other Omega to raise his head some. Finn looked a little bit sleepy and Poe couldn't resist rubbing the other man's head some. He was that cute! Finn gave him an annoyed huff and jerked his head back some. "Uhh, so no head touching?"

"Unless you're Korun," Finn mumbled. He picked himself up and looked over at the data-tablet. "What are you doing? Watching those weird ghost boy cartoons again?" He looked a little bit bored at that. Poe didn't mind. He'd loved the Adventures of Danny Phantom when he was a kid. Never mind that the show was hundreds of years old and in a very strange style. "Okay? What's all that?"

"Standard education in the rest of the galaxy," Poe flatly said. He sighed some and looked up at the other Omega. "I plan to get out of here. I'm not sure how, but I need to get word out to some friends of mine. That means I gotta guess Hux's Wi-Fi password and figure out how to get this thing receiving from a satellite, not the servers on this ship." He sighed some and gave Finn a long look. "I'm a fighter, not a hacker. But thankfully the password was pretty easy to break." Once he could get this thing going off of a satellite, he could start sending everything he could download to the Resistance.

Finn grinned some. "What is it?"

"Kylo Ren Sucks Ass 69," Poe smoothly replied. He shrugged some and laughed. "Real classy, I know. But I guess that's life in the First Order. You have to take your victories when you can get them. What was it like growing up as an Omega, though? My papa told me that I could do anything if I put my mind to it."

Finn looked away some. "We're taught to serve Alphas," he finally said. "A lot about the breeding pens. They don't breed from pens or clone, like others have done, but it's, well... I wouldn't wish it on any one." He sighed some and worried the sheets. "Omegas aren't penetrated until they're mated. So when you get a heat... they usually take you to a heat room and you stay there for a week." He gave Poe a slight shrug. "Hux was my first. I'm not even all that sure that I want to take a knot, even." The dark skinned Omega sighed a little bit and looked down again. "It's just... It's hard. Hard to explain. It's almost surreal to me, seeing you. You're everything that I was taught was wrong and yet..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Poe leaned forward and thumbed away the tears. "I'm gonna get you out of here," he promised. The olive skinned Omega was going to do it. He was going to get Finn out of this nightmare and leave Hux to rot, where he belonged. They were going to get out of here. They were going to get out of here, but first Poe had to figure out how to do it.

But he would. And there was no force in the galaxy that could stop him.


	15. Chapter 15

Armitage Hux surveyed both of his Omegas with an air of satisfaction. Why wouldn't he? Both of them had been impregnated. Poe was starting to show now and the gentle swell of his belly was sometimes the only thing that soothed him after a long day of dealing with Kylo Ren. The sadistic Alpha had started showing interest in a quiet young Omega known as Mitaka. And, also, the Scavenger Girl. Hux figured that she might well be an Alpha by the way that she fought. Of, if she wasn't, then she was a _very_ powerful Beta. But an _Omega_? Why didn't Ren think that she might not be an Omega? The Alpha had no idea why. But that just showed him how unstable of an Alpha Ren was. Had Snoke been pushing him for an heir? Did he think that some planet would marry an Omega to him?

After Hux had published anonymous stories about him brutalizing Omegas in every online source he could? It was just one way for him to get back at the Alpha who was making his life hell. But that was also why he had Poe. Finn wasn't _nearly_ as fun in the sack as Poe was. The pregnant Omega always struggled and fought him. Clawed at him and bit, tried to throw him off. Hux _loved_ that. He _loved_ the trill and the challenge of tackling a wild Omega. He loved it when Poe finally broke under him, whimpering and crying out when he orgasmed.

Hux snarled, dragged Poe under him. The golden Omega struggled, trying to throw him off. Hux wrapped his hand in the curly black hair and _yanked_ , throwingh him back down on the bed. The loose pants that he wore made it so easy to slip them off of his hips. Poe struggled and panted, clawing at his shirt. He didn't yell or scream. Not anymore. Not after Hux had locked him away from Finn for a few days. The ginger Alpha snarled, finally pinning Poe down. He managed to mount the struggling Omega, sheathing his cock in that dripping wet hole. Poe whimpered some, his beautiful eyes tearing up. Hux knew because he could see in the mirror. He snarled some, growling as he started pistoning in and out of that tight, hot hole.

Poe clenched around him. Hux started jerking him off roughly, in time with his thrusts. He rutted into _his_ Omega, forcing breathy whimpers out of the male. Male Omegas were easier to catch than the females were. He'd probably knocked Poe up in the first week. And now, four months later, he was enjoying the fruits of his labor. Soon, he would have two litters of pups scampering around his manor on Arkanis. That was the only good thing his father had left him. He had plenty of land on Arkanis for pups to grow up. And, as soon as he could, he was going to get off of this ship and he would move his base of operations there. They had the HoloNet for a reason. Hux snarled right before he knotted Poe. He came with a cry, forcing the same cry out of Poe, too.

The golden Omega was crying openly now. Tears streaked down his face and landed all over the blankets. He didn't even _look_ at Hux, instead burying his head in the pillows. Hux growled softly. He nipped the back of his neck some, trying to force the Omega to relax some. He didn't want to do much more. Poe looked so pretty when he cried, but he didn't know the reason.

"Did I tear you?" Hux didn't smell any blood, but it was always possible that he _had_ torn his Omega. He didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself if he tore Poe and hurt him badly. He knew that Poe was still delicate, even though he annoyed Hux. Hux nibbled little kisses up his neck and shoulders, trying to comfort his Omega. He knew that he had hurt Poe more than once. Poe might not tell him. Hux didn't know why. He knew that Poe was a very stubborn one, even though he submitted so beautifully for his Alpha. He growled softly.

"I hate you." Poe twisted around as best he could, tears streaking down his face. "You took _everything_ from me! _Everything_! And you're gonna take Finn, too? You might as well throw me in a breeding pen and visit once every two years! All I am is your breeding bitch! You _took me_ from my Alphas! You _took me_ from my betrothed Alpha! And you get mad at me when I don't like you?!"

Hux snarled at him. He almost bit the other man, but it was close. His blue eyes were narrowed as he looked at the other man. He wanted to claw him, wanted to slap him across the face. "You were captured by the First Order, pilot. It's your Alpha's foolishness that allowed you to fight in this war. You might blame them for you being stuck here, but don't blame me."

"Then I'm stuck on Kylo Ren's knot."

"You wouldn't be stuck on his knot. He would have ripped it out of you and I would have shot you so you wouldn't die in agony!" Hux snarled at him, glaring at the Omega. Poe looked away. He was still crying and Hux wanted nothing more than to punish him for his insolence. Hopefully, this would stop when he was heavy with pups. It might even stop before. Hux might have to rid himself of the Omega in the long run, but he would keep Poe as long as he could. As much as he hated to admit it, the pups would be his responsibility. He couldn't just get rid of their dam. Still, he snarled at Poe and tried to keep him in the bed as long as he could. When Finn climbed in the bed, Poe seemed to melt. Even though he was still tied to Hux.

Hux thought it was a very odd thing, but he wasn't going to knock it. Poe would fully submit to him. Preferably sooner rather than later.


	16. Chapter 16

Poe hated this. He hated being confined to a set of rooms or curled up on a couch. His big belly was making him cranky now and it was hard for him to get around now. The heavy weight around his middle was supposed to make him glow and want to nest, but he was having none of it. If anything, Finn was nesting for the both of them and thoroughly trashing the couches in order to find pillows and blankets. The dark skinned Omega really was sweet. There was just something kind about him and it made him feel better to have another friendly face. There wasn't much he could do now but cook as he tried to get ready for his pups. Not that he had ever wanted to have pups. Now they were forced on him, but he still loved them.

He dropped a hand down on his belly and felt the little ones kick as he tried to fix breakfast. He'd finally talked Hux into getting them good Yavinese caff and papayas for breakfast. Also, it appeared that the Arkanii people ate plain avocados on top of everything. Or they made something called _sadza_ ,  where they ruined perfectly good _pico_ by mixing it with avocados and seasoning salt. Finn loved it and in fact craved it. Hux seemed to want to spoil the other, younger Omega over him. Poe had to beg and plead with him to get his fruit. And even then, he wasn't able to pick it and had to settle with the bland stuff that was frozen rather than grown and sent there fresh. Meanwhile, Finn got the best of the best when it came to the fucking _sadza_.

Poe shouldn't have been jealous. It wasn't like any of them had much choice in this. Finn had been saved from a life of torture to be cared for by an Alpha. He eould have been bred until his body couldn't take it anymore before being tossed away or sold to the meat ship. Omegas didn't have many prospects outside of being mated to an Alpha or a Beta. Poe had only made it as far as he had by covering up his true designation. He'd planned to announce it after the war, that he was an Omega and he could do anything that an Alpha could. Maybe he would have been able to get suppressants and birth control legalized. Force only knew the bad things that the illegal stuff could do to Omegas. If they were actually allowed to have decent stuff that worked, maybe there wouldn't be so many cancer cases from Omegas who didn't want to have a heat or get pregnant.

He didn't know where Hux was and could honestly care less. As far as Poe cared, he belonged with the Resistance. General Organa might have been pretty annoyed with him because he had lied about what he really was, but no one could deny that he was the best pilot in the kriffing _Resistance_! So he'd ben captured by Kylo Ren. But he'd also done many things that were getting completely ignored. Stealth missions! Missions an Alpha couldn't do! No one looked twice at Omegas, even if they were running up and down the street naked and waving sparklers! Poe winced some at the image. Okay, maybe they would look twice if he had the sparklers. But otherwise? There wasn't a chance in _hell_! Most Alphas borderline ignored Omegas unless they were in heat or had pups.

What Poe wouldn't give to be one of those Omegas right now.

His hands shook some as he got the food ready. He and Finn were both carrying litters and they needed all the extra food they could get. Finn was part Korunni, which made for a challenge. Korunni ate mostly the same thing as other subspecies, but they tended to need more of it. They ran at hotter temperatures, too. Thankfully, Hux didn't force Poe to keep snuggled up with him in the bed. He loved having a nice, toasty snooze with Finn over curling up with his rapist and captor. Poe's lips curled as he thought of Hux. There had to be a way to get out of here! He'd heard Hux mention something about a defector known as Cardinal. Maybe Poe could find them and use whoever this Cardinal was to escape.

Finn padded into the kitchen and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Poe's heart broke for the younger man. He was too young to be forced to mother pups that he didn't, most likely, want. Finn flopped down at the table and put his head on his arms. "Next time, wake me up before I sleep half the morning away?"

"What else would you do here, sleepy head?" Poe teased. He slid a bowl of oatmeal in front of him, spiced with cinnamon, brown sugar, the good vanilla, and more sugar. Syrupy sweet, just the way Poe liked it. "I made food. Eat."

"Thanks." Finn made a funny face when he took a bite, but he ate the rest of it and cleaned out the bowl. Poe's heart hurt even more. Poor Finn had been hungry. He looked up with tired eyes and sighed some. "Is it bad that I don't want Hux? I mean, he's not as cruel as some of the Alphas are, but I almost had a mate." He looked down some. "His name was Slip. We were going to run away together, but Kylo Ren killed him for being disloyal. If I wasn't an Omega, he would have killed me, too."

Poe swallowed back the tears. His belly and back ached from the extra weight he was carrying, as well as the fact that he wasn't supposed to be up for this long. But what else could he do? Order room service and be bored? At least he was being useful. At least he wasn't just wasting space and doing nothing. He could at least serve some sort of function here. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "I could have had an Alpha, too, but I chose not too. His name was Nines."

"Another First Order cast off?" Finn guessed. When Poe nodded, he continued. "Without having Omegas like me available for general use, the First Order would collapse in a week. Too many Alphas and not enough pack to go around. So having breeding Omegas makes it better for a little bit."

Poe grinned at him. Grinned for the first time in weeks. "You," he said, "just gave me an idea about how to take down the First Order."


	17. Chapter 17

Hux had never thought that he would father pups. At most, it was just a fantasy that he never thought he could have. Something that other Alphas got to have, but never for him. His father would have never allowed him to marry any Omega from a decent bloodline, anyways. At most, he had thought that he might get to have some common Omega that had been deemed too old for public use. That was something that his father would have done, too. Give him the oldest, most used up Omega whore and watch as he had to struggle to keep the thing together. At least Poe and Finn were young, somewhat appealing, and healthy. Hux still felt his lip curl when he thought about what he _might_ have been paired up with.

The case in point was staring at him right now. Dopheld Mitaka, an Alpha so mousy that he was almost a Beta, had found some dried up Omega and was trying to drag him on the ship. It was an old thing, male, and scarred. Literally. Someone had scratched down it's eyes. The skin was a muddy brown color and his hair hang in lumps. And of course, Dopheld was looking at it with love in his eyes. The Omega was old, it didn't have tits to speak of, and it didn't look like it could conceive. Hux wondered why it was even upright, it was so scrawny. He scowled some and patrolled the area around the pair of them. Hux tried to think of a way he could word this. He valued Mitaka, he really did, but he couldn't tolerate this... _thing_ on his ship.

"Now where did you find this thing again?" Hux dryly asked. He touched the thing, pinched the nipples, and got a nasty look for his efforts. He growled at the Omega. The Omega, thankfully, bowed his head and allowed the rough inspection. "Pitiful." Hux flipped up the skirt and glared at the hair that was growing there. The Omeha flushed as deep a red as his skin would allow. "You're really going to breed this? And remind me again where you found him?"

"He was for sale, sir," Mitaka responded. He glanced back over to the Omega. The Omega gave him an upset, almost scared look. Hux glared at the Omega and smacked him across the shoulder when he didn't give the Alpha the respect he deserved. Mitaka almost _flew_ at him. "Sir! Please, he's scared and in pain! Please don't scare him any more!" He stood in front of the Omega. "He's my Omega now. And he has a name. Biel. I would like if you used it." He sighed and touched the Omega gently. It was too tender of a gesture to be wasted on an Omega like this one. As far as Hux cared, it didn't deserve a name. "Sir, they were going to kill him and I couldn't let that happen. He's not a bad Omega. Just give him a little time and a little care and he'll blossom. I know it."

Hux shook his head. "Biel" was old. He needed to have been destroyed years ago. "Has he been pupped?" He glared at the Omega, trying to imagine that Omega full of pups. He shuddered some. The Omega needed a bath, especially if he was to let his Poe and Finn near the man. Hux sighed some. "You might get a few pups off if him if you're lucky. He's old and he's not worth the trouble."

Mitaka set his jaw. "It's not his fault, Hux. I have his papers. He was kidnapped as a pup, from Yavin IV, and they took him into a breeding program. He's had pups. They only decided to sell him once he started fighting back." He smiled some and Biel smiled back. He hesitantly took Mitaka's hand and held it. "They hurt him. Tore him badly. I think that he needs a better place to stay and I don't want him to be wasted." He blushed some. "And this also happens to be the first Omega that I've seen so far that I want to breed. Didn't you say that I needed to start looking into Omegas? That I wasn't getting any younger? Well, I did that and I found Biel. So are you going to be a man of your word or not?"

"Get him in the bath and test his fertility and we'll talk," Hux muttered. He sat back down at his desk and rubbed his head. Why did this happen to him? Why did his favorite officer need to go and get a broken down Omega to breed? It wasn't like "Biel" would be a very good mother anyways. If he was from a breeding program, he would have been bred by donor Alphas and lost the pups as soon as they were born. Rinse and repeat.

"Are you okay?"

Hux looked up, right into the shiny chrome armor of Phasma. "Not really," he muttered. He sighed. "Could you please send for some bitter tea? And don't send any sweetener with it, I need to blow off some steam." He sighed some, trying not to scream. Why did this always happen to him? Why didn't Fate like him? Fate, or the Force, or whatever it was? He didn't quite know what he was supposed to do or say. "Mitaka came back with a broken breeding bitch."

"I saw." Phasma sat down after making the order. "I feel like he'd clean up with a little effort. Not every Omega is going to look as pretty as your Poe, though. Not even Finn comes close, though he's a nice second. If Mitaka wants to keep an older Omega, let him. And let Poe see him, too."

"Why am I going to expose my very pregnant Omega to that disease ridden maggot?"

"Because they're both from Yavin IV and it will make Poe see what you saved him from," Phasma explained. She leaned across the table and grinned at him. "You know, after he sees that broken bitch Mitaka brought back, I can bet that he's going to act much better towards you. You might not even have to frip him on the wall. He'd even let you!"

Hux grinned at her as he stood up to get his tea. "You know, I think you have a point." He sipped it and smiled, relishing the taste. "I'm going to let that bratty Omega of mine see just what I saved him from." Maybe "Biel" would be useful after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Poe hurt all over. His breasts were swollen and sore. He wasn't dripping milk, yet, but he was pretty sure that it was going to be close. Finn would be next. Then they would both have pups running around and Poe would never be free again. Even if he could get the other Omegas in the First Order to revolt, he would _never_ have this freedom back again. Even when he was heavily pregnant, he was still free. He didn't have to get up at three am to feed pups yet. And he figured that he'd have to help Finn feed his pups. Every young Omega heard the horror stories about pups starving due to young or abusive mothers. Poe didn't think that Hux would abuse him or his pups, but he had no doubt that others would. They heard all sorts of stories about cruel Alphas who killed pups they disliked.

He curled up on the couch and rubbed his belly. The pups inside of him kicked. He grimaced some, trying to keep from being hurt so much. Not all Omegas liked being kicked by their pups. Finn seemed to enjoy having them inside him. You could often see him on the couches, sprawled out, hands all over his belly and humming softly. Poe was curled up being miserable. His belly was turning all the dang time. All he could eat was avocados and some of the fruit. He wasn't eating most of the food he was given now. That made Hux mad. The ginger Alpha often talked about tying him up and force feeding him or putting him on a drip. Poe didn't think that he could survive that much.

Finn looked over at him. "Are you okay?" the dark Omega asked. He made a tired sound and rubbed all over him. "You seem really tired and drained. Are you doing okay or do I need to get our Alpha?"

"I'm fine," Poe mumbled. He really wasn't, but he felt bad. The Omega bowed his head. Not all Omegas took to being pregnant and it looked like he was one of the ones that didn't. He shuddered softly. Poe wanted to get up and eat something, but he didn't feel good enough to do so. Maybe he could keep some fruits down. Or a light salad. Maybe put some bacon on it or some grilled chicken. Definitely a light dressing and some lettuce he could actually eat. Not something that would make him anymore sick than he already was. The Omega shuddered some. He tried to keep from barfing, but it was hard. The bile did rise up in his throat, though. Poe shuddered just a little bit. "Maybe a salad. If you could get me the comm, I'll order from the droids."

The other man tossed that to him. Poe started looking over at the options before he started to order. Ten minutes later, he was waiting on his meal and trying to keep from losing what little he had. Poe had the feeling that Hux would be very unhappy if he lost these pups. The medics had confirmed that he was carrying two, which was very unusual for a first time Omega. Finn only had one, but he hadn't been hopped up on all sorts of suppressants. Poe had, but mostly because he wanted to do right by the galaxy that gave him rights and a voice. He wanted to be free, like everyone _did_ , but not everyone had the ability to go and fight. Poe had wanted to fight. Just like every young Alpha did. Poe wanted to fight and serve his galaxy.

All it got him was a belly full of pups and a sickness that he couldn't get rid of. Poe had the feeling that he was going to be kept pregnant if he stayed. He didn't know if he could take a lifetime of this sickness and adding pups to it... That was going to kill him. He didn't know if he could take this. Poe sighed and forced himself to get up. Poe knew he couldn't stay. Now he was going have to do the impossible and escape the First Order. Maybe even take Finn with him. He did care about the other Omega and he couldn't leave him to the not so tender mercies of the First Order Alphas. He got the feeling that they would hurt Finn if they were given half a chance.

When the food came, he forced himself to pick at it. The food was good and he might have drooled over it. Well, that was before he had the baby and before he felt like he was going to die of sickness. Poe forced himself to eat. The food was like ashes in his mouth. But he had to eat. He had to eat and he had to keep the pups inside of him well fed. Finn _glowed_. He looked beyond healthy and the swollen belly that said he was pregnant. He was fertile. He was strong, he was healthy, and he could keep the pups inside of him without needing tons of special care. Poe needed that care. He wasn't on medication, he couldn't because of the pups, but the Force only knew that he needed it.

"I'm sorry," Finn whispered. He sighed and started to get up. "Hey... you know that comm isn't one of the locked down ones, right? That means... if you have friends or family, you could talk to them."

Poe cursed under his breath and held the thing in his arms. He forced himself to get up, his legs wobbling under him. Hux didn't know what he'd allowed his Omega to have. It might not have meant much to Hux, but this thing meant the world to Poe. He took a deep breath and tried to call the numbers back to his mind. It had been so long since he'd called his friends and family. Almost nine months, to be exact. The numbers seemed to come right back at him. Poe started tapping them in and sent a text message to one Leia Organa. Rey, too. He needed to get out of here and quick. Poe would have to hide this comm if he didn't want to get in trouble. If Hux wanted to treat him like a three year old pup, he was going to act like one.

When they texted him back and had a plan to get him and the other Omega out, Poe wept for joy.


	19. Chapter 19

Hux was excited for the birth of his pups. What Alpha wouldn't be? This was his chance to make a mark, to leave something on the galaxy that was his and his alone. No other Alpha would be able to take that from him. And with two Omegas, there was no way that his lineage could ever be erased. The last thing he wanted to do was lose than and he wouldn't. Not now. Not with Poe so close. The Alpha sighed softly as he thought of the younger male. Poe was having trouble with his pregnancy. The doctors assured him that it was most likely residue from the drugs he had been taking, but Hux wasn't so sure.There were times when he wondered if he had gotten a barren Omega by mistaken.

Barren Omegas could still produce pups. It just took more of an effort to breed them and to care for the resulting children. Hux didn't know if Poe was going to have trouble during the delivery or not. From what he understood of it, Poe was going to have to be confined to the medical bay. Finn was strong enough that he could be trusted to care for and birth the pups alone. His heart hurt for the dark Omega. Poe and Finn seemed to be very close, which was rare for a harem, but it seemed to ensure that there was a small level of peace in the household. Poe often disrupted that with his sickness, but that wasn't his fault. He was simply having a hard time with his pups, that was all.

He sat beside the Omega. Poe looked very different in the stark lighting. His skin, normally glowing, looked sallow and washed out. Poe just looked _tired_ , too. Everything in his wrist and his thinness didn't help things, either. He looked like a man who had been through hell and now had to deliver pups on top of it. For a few seconds, Hux bit his bottom lip. Was this really worth it? Was it worth it to claim the best pilot in the Resistance as his own, only for the poor thing to die in childbirth? Hux didn't know if that was the case or not. As it was, he was having to think about the whole thing. He didn't think that Poe would be this weak when it came to having pups. He was clearly the outlier and it must have been because of those powerful drugs.

"You may have killed yourself, Omega," Hux murmured. He brushed those thick curls and noted how thin they were. He didn't like this. Poe wasn't getting something that he needed. He hardly bothered to fight anymore and most of the day, he slept. He just didn't seem to want to do anything and it was starting to worry Hux greatly. What if he had messed up? What if he was well on the way to killing his Poe and he didn't even know it? Hux honestly didn't know what he would do if he lost Poe. Especially after all of the effort he had put into his Omega... Losing Poe wasn't an option. Not at this point. Or any point. Poe was going to stay his, no matter what he thought about it.

Poe looked away and grimaced. "You stuck twins in my belly, Hux. I... I should have had one, but I have two. Maybe I'm not built for bearing."

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken those drugs." Hux wasn't as sympathetic on that part. He was going to find the doctor that let Poe have those horrid things and they were going to have a meeting of the minds. It wouldn't be very pretty. Hux figured that only one of them was going to walk out of that meeting alive and he meant for it to be him. That was what Hux was. He was a survivor and he had survived worse things than a sickly Omega who didn't know what was good for him.

"Maybe I wanted to fly. Maybe I wanted to be a fighter pilot, just like my mother," Poe huffed some. But there was still spirit in those dark eyes and for that Hux was thankful. It meant that his Poe wasn't all the way gone. There was still enough left, even though it was mostly gone already. Hux thought that he liked this new, much more meek version of Poe Dameron.

"You are an Omega." Hux brushed over his head again. Poe didn't seem to like it, but at least he wasn't bitten. Poe had bitten him more than once in the past. The Omega shifted and groaned some, rubbing at his belly. Hux had a feeling this was going to happen soon. Poe was already so close. They weren't quite sure on the due date, mostly because twins came earlier than a single pup did, but this was going to be what Hux used to make his mark. The Omega groaned some. He tried to get up, but Hux stopped him with a hand to the wrist. He was going to do this, to take it like he was designed to, and he wasn't going to fight about it. If he wanted painkillers, he had to behave himself.

His comm rang right about the same time a medical droid pushed him aside. Hux opened it, only to see the words that no General wanted to see. His ship was under attack and Kylo Ren was leading it right beside a wild looking Resistance Omega.

Hux grabbed his blaster. He wasn't going to let them get to Poe unless it was over his dead body.


	20. Chapter 20

When Poe's water broke, he screamed. It hurt. It really hurt and he didn't know what he'd done to deserve this. He twisted his body off the couch and tried to claw his way across the floor. Where was Finn?! Where was he?! This was the one time Poe needed him and now he was nowhere to be found. His belly made him scream in pain  again as waves of cramps kept coming. It felt like he was getting torn in two and the pain was only getting worse. Poe had no idea what to do. He twisted around as best he could, managing to get his pants off. This was going to hurt. This was going to hurt worse than the time he'd been mindraped by Kylo Ren or the time Hux had torn him. Poe just hoped he could deal with the pain.

This was going to hurt. It might even kill him. Poe didn't want to die, he wanted to live, but he didn't know if he could survive giving birth to twins in the middle of the ship. Right before he managed to get up, there was a massive explosion and the entire ship rocked around him. Poe scrambled backwards, panting hard. He was in labor. He was going to be in labor for _hours_ with the way his luck was going. He twisted, clawing at his belly and gasping. It hurt. It hurt. _It hurt_. It felt like his entire body was clawing itself apart and they were having the Battle of Felucia, round three, on the lower decks. Poe groaned loudly as more fluids streaked with blood ran down his legs and pooled on the floor.

Maybe he called for his _papa_. Maybe it was the screams of twisted metal and the sharp tang that came from blaster bolts. Poe bit his lip so hard that the blood went all down his face. He gasped loudly, arching up and clawing at his belly. More cramps came and Poe's instinct told him that the first child would be here, soon. At times like these, he needed Snap. Snap was married with pups. Snap had children. Snap had helped his mate have kids. So he would know what to do. Had he ever helped deliver pups on a ship that was being rocked by explosions and literally shaken around? Probably not. But he still would have been a friendly face and that was what Poe needed the most right now.

He wondered who was dying down there. Who would have been crazy enough to attack a Destroyer this size? Pirates? Captain Chaos had been dead since the Clone Wars and even she might have balked at taking down a ship like this one. Poe groaned softly as the cramps came harder and faster. He turned his head, trying to ignore the tears dripping down his face. Trust Hux to leave him high and dry like this. Poe could have killed the man. And he would have, if he hadn't been doing what he was doing right now. Poe let out a truly terrifying scream as the first pup slid out. After a few seconds, it started to wail and he managed to pick up his little girl and press her to his suddenly aching breast.

She was covered in blood, but Poe feared that the ship would soon explode. The pirates might have jettisoned the secondary reactor cores or they might have left them. You never knew. Poe bit his lip and tried not to cry out as the second child tried to come. It was then he heard the roaring sound and the crashing boom that could only come when a door was broken down. Poe cringed, trying to shield his newborn from what was likely death. She let out a scream anyways. Poe tried not to cry out. He was so tired now, but he couldn't pass out. He couldn't leave his pups to die alone and cold. His daughter was so tiny against him. It was so hard to believe that her father was a monster.

"They're in here!"

Poe held her close and kissed her soft hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have had you in a better place..."

A Lethan Twi'lek, followed by a dark skinned woman who had bleached her hair, forced their way into the room. Poe cringed as best he could. The Lethan looked like a pirate, with her billowing clothes and her mechanical arm. Her lekku were held back by a band and she prowled the room like a cat. But it was the other woman that made Poe start. Vi Moradi was pacing the room, bristling as she started going around. Poe tried not to cower back. This was an Alpha. A true Alpha. Not a murdering monster like Hux was. Her dark eyes flashed over to his and she shook her head.

"Oh, Poe." Vi knelt down and carefully took the little girl from his hands. All Poe could do was whimper and try not to keen as the second one crowned. "Of course, you would be the one to survive Kylo Ren and wind up here."

The Twi'lek came back in the room, followed by Finn. "Found this one in the stateroom. He was locked in. Looks like Hux did his best to make sure some part would live."

"H-he's dead?" Finn whimpered.

"Yup. Ren and that Jedi of his cut his head off. Don't know what she sees in him." The Twi'lek glanced over to Vi. "I'll go get Kix. Looks like we're gonna need a medic for this one." She left the room quickly and Finn knelt by his side. Poe whimpered. He didn't care close his eyes, but he barely had the strength to scream as the second pup, his son, was born. Vi washed both of his pups and helped Finn clean him up. Poe didn't say anything. He was just in too much pain and far too stunned.

Hux was dead. Some part of the Resistance was here. At least part of his nightmare was over.


	21. Chapter 21

Finn was a little unnerved about all of this. He didn't know much about Cardinal, but he did know that the old Alpha was one of the most respected in the entire First Order. He didn't know much about Kylo Ren, beyond that he was a powerful Alpha and he had the Force. He also used to be with the First Order. Well, until he met a scrappy Omega and got his ass kicked by her. That must have had a galaxy wide case of cat and mouse, because all the Alphas he knew wouldn't like to be denied by any Omega. Even a scrappy one that fought and clawed and made them work for it. If Kylo Ren _had_ worked for this Omega Rey, then he was going to treat her like the treasure she was. Hux had never treated them like that, especially not Poe.

Poe curled up as best he could, pressing the two pups close to his breast. Reveth, the red Twi'lek, was being herself and that seemed to mean that she was bossy. Very, very bossy. She snapped at all of them if they even looked at her crossways. They were going home, Reveth said. They were going to a place called D'qar where they would be safe. Much of the First Order had been taken out by Kylo Ren and his attack, but Rey had done her share of damage. He wondered how she got him to let her fight. Ren had had to fight for her. He wasn't going to let some puny Beta or Alpha rip her away from him. A part of him thought that he wanted that, but he didn't want it. Not really. Hux had hurt both of them, but he had mostly hurt Poe.

Poe had been nothing but kind to him, so Finn wasn't quite sure why he would want to chance things with another Alpha.

Cardinal sat on the bench beside him, thumbing through a book. He didn't say anything. Just looked at the young, heavily pregnant Omega. Finn knew that he would need to have help with the pup. Poe had his father and the older Alpha was going to help him. Finn couldn't ask him for any of that. He was under no kin attachments to the younger Omega. From what he knew about family relationships outside of the Order, it wasn't likely that Kes Dameron would help him. Kylo Ren might help him, but that wasn't likely. He was carrying the children of an evil man. He might not have chosen it, but he was still doing it. So he sighed softly and tried to ignore the grizzled Alpha. Vi was doing who knew what.

Finn wished he understood what Vi saw in him. He was older than her, much older than her, and he probably wasn't going to be able to help her during a heat. Maybe she had to have outside help. Most Alphas wouldn't like that. Finn didn't know if Cardinal would like there or not. And then there was Kix. The clone Alpha knew what he was doing and confirmed that all three pups, including the one that he was carrying, were healthy. Poe was a different manner. The Omega wasn't made for bearing. He would need a lot of help to get healthier. He was going to need a lot more food than what he had been getting from Hux. Or maybe that was because he hadn't been eating like he should have.

The young Omega closed his eyes as he tried to rest. He just wanted to have a peaceful life, but he had never had it. So he sighed softly he rubbed a hand over his belly. He was going home. He didn't quite know where home was or what he would be doing. But he was going home and he knew it would help him. He must have slept through most of the flight, because when he woke up, they were setting down. Finn woke up and stretched his legs as he watched the green ball grow bigger and bigger. He watched that with wide eyes, knowing that he had never seen that much green in his entire life. He felt like there was a huge weight falling off of his shoulders.

Hux was dead. Hux would never hurt him or Poe ever again. He had deserved what happened to him. Deserved to be destroyed by Kylo Ren and Rey. The young Omega from nowhere had destroyed him just like he needed. If there was a hell, Finn hoped he was in it.

When the landing ramp lowered, Finn was the first one out. He didn't do anything, just stood there and watched as people moved all around them. What was he supposed to do? And then, there was an older Alpha who captured him in a hug. Ren might have been barking orders and telling people what had happened, his Omega working right beside him, but all he knew was he was being held by Poe and an Alpha that had to be Kes. He could have cried, but he knew he was home now. He was safe. He was free.

Whatever else happened, he was home and he was free. There wasn't any better feeling than that

- _Finis_ -

**Author's Note:**

> *holds out my hat* Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated by the author and **might** lead to faster updates


End file.
